


Tierras extrañas

by AranelDoUrden



Series: Dimensi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Destined, Dragons, Erotic, F/M, Magic, More races than human, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dice que el Clan Dragón esta protegido por el Emperador, que su lucha, la misma que permite que todos sobre la tierra siguieran viviendo en paz, era en realidad una escusa para emular a las míticas criaturas y hacer lo que quisieran con los miembros de otros clanes. </p><p>Es muy fácil pensar eso hasta que un día despiertas en El Nido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Tierras extrañas by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

Saltó por encima de las cajas que taponaban parte de la entrada al callejón antes de agarrarse al borde de una de las ventanas e izarse al pequeño almacén donde vivía. No había mucho: una muda extra de ropa, el bote de barro con la henna para teñir su pelo, el jergón que usaba para dormir y los pocos libros que había conseguido salvar del incendio. Respiró hondo, calmando las ganas de llorar, de eso hacía varios años pero aun así seguía doliendo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ignoró las punzadas metiendo en la bolsa de viaje lo poco que tenía.

Debía moverse rápido.

Cuando al fin se había percatado de la vigilancia estaba segura de que sabían todo de ella, desde sus escasas rutinas hasta los escondrijos que usaba en el arrabal para evitar que la localizaran en un solo sitio. Éste era el más provisto dados los libros que conservaba de su vida pasada pero, también donde menos tiempo solía estar justamente por eso, cerró el saco colgándoselo cruzado sobre el pecho. Las pocas monedas que había conseguido ahorrar irían a la compra de un caballo que la ayudaría a moverse más rápido por los caminos hacia la siguiente ciudad.

Salió al callejón deseando haberlo hecho por el camino norte de la desordenada agrupación de casas.

–¡Así que esta es tu guarida!

Apretó las cuerdas del saco dispuesta a usarlo como arma si era necesario. Un hombre vestido con calzas y túnica marrones se separó de la pared del fondo mientras guardaba una daga en el cinturón del que también colgaba una espada. En la entrada, alguien le dio una patada a las cajas estrellándolas contra el suelo con un estrepitoso jaleo que la hizo respingar.

–No tengo nada de valor -susurró dándose cuenta de que se les habían sumado dos personas más.

–Tú eres valiosa. Van a pagarnos mucho dinero por llevarte ante los Dragones.

–Soy un chico -¿acaso sabían sobre su camuflaje?-. Ellos solo quieren chicas como sacrificio.

–No hago preguntas.

El hombre se abalanzó a por ella desarmado e intentando sujetarla de la correa. Ella se agachó aprovechando que su altura era baja para su edad, usó el impulso del hombre haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared, pivotó a su alrededor adueñándose de la daga, quitándose el saco de los hombros y usando la inercia del giro para golpear a otro de los atacantes. El tercero fue más cauto, tirándole una de las cajas antes de enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. La esquivó, recolocando el arma entre sus delgados dedos antes de embestir a por el estómago de su contrincante.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de uno de sus tobillos tirando hacia atrás; perdió la daga al caer de bruces contra el suelo y al sentir que un cuerpo trepaba contra el suyo empezó a golpear sin objetivo claro presa del pánico.

-¡Puta! No sé qué quieren los Dragones de ti -le dio un puñetazo tras el que sonó un crujido acompañado de un grito claramente femenino- pero será un paseo en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte.


	2. Capítulo dos

–¿Y entonces qué hacemos con el resto?

Siguió moviéndose por la habitación, usando la búsqueda a través de las baldas del inmenso almacén para pensar la respuesta y sin querer mirar hacia la cama de la única paciente, sabedora de que la situación debería haber sido distinta, muy distinta para todos ellos; cogió una túnica de lana sin teñir y varias toallas antes de aproximarse al escritorio donde el macho de pelo granate estaba sentado.

–Tendremos que ir a buscarlas nosotros mismos -reconoció al final-. No confío en los nuevos mensajeros que el Emperador pueda mandar, no después de lo que ha ocurrido.

–Pero se supone que ninguno de los guerreros las puede encontrar -dijo una joven cargada con una bandeja-, son las Damas quienes saben cuál de todos ellos es su pareja, por eso son traídas al Nido.

–Además, ya tienen bastante con la cordillera norte y las más de cuatro guaridas que hay allí.

La hembra cogió aire pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más un quejido se escuchó en el tranquilo ambiente.

Intentó abrir los ojos para ver a su alrededor y el dolor la hizo emitir una nueva queja. En el repentino silencio que la rodeaba escuchó un susurro de tela contra el suelo; trató de hundirse aún más entre los cojines y las mantas en un infructuoso intento por esconderse ya que quien quiera que la hubiera dejado en la mullida y cálida cama sabía donde estaba. Un cuerpo se sentó a su lado, provocando que el colchón de hundiera, y se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento por silenciar los ásperos jadeos de la ansiedad, deseando que todo terminara ya.

–Healer ¿puedes traer un poco de agua?

Junto con la voz claramente femenina una mano apartó las mantas hasta alcanzar el rostro y en cuanto la rozó un chispazo de magia la recorrió, aliviando al momento parte de los síntomas físicos.

–Espera, mejor té negro con miel -se deslizó hasta los amoratados ojos borrando las lágrimas y las contusiones que martilleaban en su rostro-. Siento el olvido, hace poco han estado aquí los emisarios del Emperador y quería que viesen vuestro estado antes de curaros.

Una arcada de asco la recorrió.

–No, no, no, tranquila -las manos se apartaron de su piel pero siguieron moviéndose sobre las mantas-. Solo Healer y yo te hemos visto desnuda; el tiempo suficiente, de hecho, para comprobar que no tenías ninguna infección que hiciera peligrar tu vida.

Unas manos más pequeñas, casi infantiles, la ayudaron a ponerse vertical, sujetando las mantas para evitar que su cuerpo desnudo fuera visto mientras las almohadas eran recolocadas a su espalda; una vez que terminó recostada le pusieron una taza caliente entre los dedos; desprendía el olor de las infusiones que tanto la reconfortaban.

–¿Qué vais a hacerme? -gaznó tras el primer trago.

–Ahora mismo dejar que bebas el té -susurró deslizando los dedos por el cráneo y mejorando con su magia los cortes; alguien tan frágil no merecía verse como una macabra diana.

–¿Dónde estoy?

–En el Nido, el hogar ancestral del Clan Dragón.

Parpadeó ahora que la hinchazón había desaparecido por completo. Sentada sobre el colchón había una mujer de aparente mediana edad de pelo plateado y ojos verde esmeralda que la sonreía con benevolencia y de pie había una joven de rasgos infantiles, ojos a juego con los de su interlocutora y pelo rizado, también plateado, que sostenía una bandeja contra el pecho mientras la observaba con curiosidad. La cama estaba cubierta por un dosel de livianas telas blancas que estaban abiertas, así que pudo ver que había más camas, confirmando que estaba en una sala de curación.

Al removerse para ver más allá de donde estaba la manta se deslizó por el hombro pero rápidamente fue colocada en su lugar por una de sus anfitrionas.

–Nadie te hará daño de nuevo -susurró la joven con una dura mirada-, los que hicieron esto han sido castigados.

–Healer -la cría agacho la cabeza antes de irse al fondo de la habitación-. Discúlpala, aún está aprendiendo las normas sociales entre los humanos.

–Voy a despejar los baños.

Un hombre algo rechoncho con una cicatriz en la barbilla, pelo corto y de color granate que apuntaba a múltiples direcciones pasó por delante de la cama en dirección a la puerta del fondo; la mujer asintió poniéndose en pie y lo acompañó.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

La única que quedaba en la sala se acercó de nuevo con un montón de tela en las manos.

-Doeth -murmuró dudando sobre si decir su nombre completo.

–¿Qué te apetece comer, Doeth?

La apetecía salir de allí, pero lo cierto es que la joven tenía razón: no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos días habían pasado desde que fue secuestrada, y ahora que el té se había asentado en su estómago este despertaba con todo el hambre acumulado. Si iba a escapar a la más mínima oportunidad que encontrara necesitaba energía para ser capaz de llegar más allá de la puerta que veía al final de la inmensa habitación.

–No lo sé, algo de fruta tal vez...

–Traeré un poco de todo, y comprobaré si Tân ha conseguido sacar a todos del agua.

En el momento en que se quedó sola (todo lo sola que se podía estar teniendo en cuenta que había lo que parecían tres guerreros del Clan Dragón con ella), empezó a evaluar su cuerpo escuchando como sus músculos protestaban y las articulaciones estaban resentidas por los golpes y comprobando que gracias a las atenciones mágicas, o la suerte, no tenía nada roto.

–¿Te apetece un baño antes de comer? Van a tardar un poco en preparar todo y los baños están ya despejados.

Asintió, la idea de quitarse la mugre era tan atrayente como la de llenar el estómago con todo lo que la llevaran. La joven cogió la túnica que su madre había dejado al final de la cama y con cuidado de que las mantas no se movieran demasiado la ayudó a pasar la prenda por encima de la cabeza dejando que cayera más allá de las rodillas al ponerse en pie, cosa que hizo de forma inestable ya que las privaciones y las palizas se habían cobrado su tributo. Unos brazos delgados se apretaron alrededor de ella estabilizándola antes de guiarla a un disimulado pasaje. El pasillo fue un paseo corto que desembocó en un vestuario donde las recibieron bancos y estanterías de madera; su guía no se detuvo allí sino que la llevo sin desvestirla hacia el baño, donde la ayudó a sentarse en una de las banquetas en la zona reservada para lavarse. Era el típico baño comunal dominado por una piscina de agua termal.

–¿Tienes alguna preferencia con el jabón?

Negó levantando los brazos para que la ayudara a desnudarse lo único que quería era estar limpia, le daba igual a qué oler mientras no fuera a sudor, sangre y polvo del camino. Captó un destello de su cuerpo en el espejo sobre los grifos: manchas amarillentas y laceraciones en las últimas etapas de curación. Su pelo estaba más largo y empezaba a mostrar las oscuras raíces del exótico y tornasolado tono violeta con el que había nacido; seguro que la mirarían raro si pedía algo de henna para taparlo, pero en los arrabales(1) era mejor pasar desapercibido.

–No te ha curado del todo porque no quiere empañar tus percepciones -abrió los grifos llenado el balde de madera, después empezó a frotar la pastilla de jabón contra un par de telas hasta conseguir una buena capa de espuma-. La magia curativa necesita tiempo para ser plenamente efectiva y mientras tanto es posible que el paciente no pueda usar todas sus facultades. Por eso se le recomienda reposo a pesar del tratamiento.

Le tendió una antes de comenzar con su espalda, que era el lugar donde le iba a resultar difícil llegar; ella se enjabono el resto del cuerpo con fruición, limpiándose incluso tras las orejas y entre los dedos, frotando los callos de los talones y las durezas en las palmas de sus manos hasta ablandarlos. Tras aclararse el cuerpo dejó que su anfitriona se peleara con los nudos en su pelo mientras el jabón se llevaba más de su camuflaje; volvió a verterse el agua repuesta del balde para retirar la espuma y la sirvió de nuevo como apoyo para meterse poco a poco en la humeante terma, el agua relajando su dolorido cuerpo y la idea de aprovechar la soledad para flotar en el centro de la inmensa piscina mientras el reflejo brillaba en el techo.

–¿Cómo la sientes?

Sonrió a su madre apilando el balde sobre la banqueta limpios para el nuevo uso, los ojos de su progenitora no perdían de vista a la joven en el agua.

–Está nerviosa, es como si no supiera qué se espera de ella en este lugar.

Iachau dejó el paquete de ropa sobre uno de los bancos en el vestuario. Esa respuesta confirmaba los temores que todos los Ancianos tuvieron en el momento en que llegó al Nido.

Escuchó un chapoteo al que respondió el rápido paso de su cría y decidió que ya era hora de volver a la enfermería, donde se estarían terminando de reunir los dragones más antiguos del clan.

–Es preciosa.

–¡Tân! -gruñó al macho. No debería estar allí sino fuera controlando que nadie entrase por error.

–¡Oh, venga! -se quejó a Iachau- Podría ser mi nuera.

–Y sería un detalle que la dejaras tranquila hasta que aclaremos toda esta situación.

Levantó las manos antes de dirigir un guiño juguetón a las chicas en la arcada de acceso y retirarse a la enfermería.

–Disculpa sus modales, es como una cría recién nacida -indicó el paquete de ropa variada-. Cuando te sientas preparada vuelve a la enfermería, te aclararemos por qué estás aquí.

Solo cuando la sanadora se retiró se atrevió a acercarse a las prendas intentando buscar algo que le valiera, pero por supuesto daba igual donde fuera que las túnicas le quedaban como un saco a menos que las retocara.

–Espera, ponte este cinturón y en vez de pantalones estas polainas -seleccionó prendas suaves y, aunque resultaron ser de colores insulsos, cómodas-. Es mejor llevar la túnica como un vestido corto.

Healer la animó a ponerse ante el espejo donde pudo admirar cómo los dos consejos rápidos habían cambiado su eterna imagen de chiquillo a algo definitivamente más femenino; intentó agarrar el cepillo dispuesta a domar lo poco que su pelo se dejaba, pero se la adelantaron secándolo con fruición y peinándolo. Una improvisada cinta mantuvo su flequillo lejos de los ojos y al resto de asalvajados mechones bajo un control del que jamás había disfrutado.

Cogió aire exhalando con lentitud. Iba a necesitar todo el valor que fuera capaz de reunir.

–No te harán nada.

Su acompañante volvió a ofrecerse como apoyo mientras se adentraban para saber qué sería de ella.

Las cinco personas en la inmensa habitación se giraron en el momento en que entraron. Descalza como estaba no había hecho mucho ruido, pero si se hacía caso a las increíbles coloraciones que los allí reunidos mostraban todos ellos eran poseedores de magia, pertenecientes por tanto y junto con ella al Clan de los Magos, salvo que el entorno, la solemnidad de sus expresiones y las armaduras que vestían los hombres, no dejaba duda alguna de que eran Dragones, por lo que si se tenía en cuenta los rumores podían haberla escuchado lavarse, adecentarse y vestirse sin problemas.

–¿Hambrienta? -sonrió a su asentimiento invitándola a sentarse en la mesa ampliamente surtida-. Estos son Tân, al que ya conoces, Larann, Golau y Tywyllwch, somos los Ancianos de este Nido.

–Permite que nos disculpemos por el trato recibido -el hombre que respondía al nombre de Golau, con un impresionante pelo dorado y ojos ámbar oscuro hizo una reverencia-. La tradición no ha sido honrada al traerte aquí.

–¿Qué tradición? -murmuró acariciando el tazón de caldo caliente que estaba sobre el plato.

–Nacen muy pocos de los nuestros -explicó la sanadora-, vivimos tanto que no precisamos un gran número pero hay un rumor que es cierto. Nuestras parejas son de clanes distintos al nuestro.

Allí estaba.

El motivo exacto de las habladurías, los rumores y lo que querían de ella.

–¿Me está diciendo que he sido traída aquí para ser yegua de cría?

–Como ha dicho Golau, la tradición no ha sido honrada -los ojos azules, y la rabia que ardía en ellos, evitaron que volviera a preguntar-. Se te tenía que haber explicado el por qué se acudía a ti, sí estabas dispuesta a venir aquí mientras eras escoltada con todos los honores... Lo que ha ocurrido es una aberración en el mejor de los casos.

Doeth se puso en pie mientras las sombras del lugar empezaban a moverse casi con vida propia. Su interlocutor se tensó haciéndose incluso más grande, su contorno disolviéndose en oscuridad.

–Tywyllwch -otro de los Ancianos se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro-, no es el momento ni el lugar.

Le llevó un rato pero las sombras dejaron de palpitar y su cuerpo recuperó la definición.

–Lo que queremos decirte es que en deferencia a cómo has llegado aquí puedes elegir si quedarte o no -Iachau se adelantó a cualquiera de ellos-. No se te recriminara si quieres irte, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido es comprensible que tengas rechazo a formar parte del clan. Por tanto se te escoltara por gente de confianza, a donde quieras empezar de nuevo, y con una compensación por todo lo ocurrido.

–No vamos a convocar a nuestros muchachos sin saber tu postura primero- dijo Tân con una sonrisa.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Soltó las riendas dejando que el caballo se encargara a placer del pasto. Había sido imposible no aprovechar el día de sol y calor, de salir al valle posterior a la montaña donde estaba enclavado el hogar del Clan con algo de comida y cabalgar sin un rumbo fijo por el bosque. Sus músculos respondiendo al suave ejercicio mientras la brisa le revolvía el pelo y se limitaba a disfrutar del paseo. En las semanas que llevaba allí había terminado de recuperarse por su cuenta y leído, leído más que en toda su vida y aprendido de todo sin que nadie le pusiera freno; es más, sospechaba que Tân había dado órdenes de que se la consintiera en cualquier cosa que pudiera querer.

Había tomado la decisión de quedarse con el Clan Dragón. Tras constatar que ellos lo único que habían hecho era seguir la costumbre mientras que sus escoltas habían pretendido aprovecharse de la situación era imposible decir "no" ya que llevaban más de un año buscándola para ofrecerle la posibilidad de ser parte del Nido.

Sonrió. Era agradable sentirse parte de algo.

El caballo abandonó el entretenimiento tensándose debajo de ella, lo espoleó por si esperaba alguna orden para seguir el paseo pero siguió quieto en el mismo sitio con una calma antinatural; entonces un cuerpo indefinido se estrelló a escasos metros convirtiéndose en una masa sanguinolenta contra la hierba.

Después el dragón aterrizó en el prado.

Era una inmensa bestia de oscuras escamas aceradas e iris completamente negros, una mole de músculos que se estiró mirándola con detenimiento mientras las alas se movían levemente a su espalda y la cola fustigaba el aire con parsimonia. Las garras se clavaron en el rico suelo de forma premonitoria pero no por eso aparto los ojos de las verticales pupilas.

Así descubrió que era como debía sentirse un conejo justo antes de que lo cazaran, aterrorizado, sabedor de que si se movía lo más mínimo acabarían con él, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que si no lo hacía perdería su única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

–¿Quién eres?

La voz no mejoró la primera impresión: era grave, con un acento muy marcado y dada su posición dio gracias de no haber estado de pie ya que dudaba de que sus piernas la hubieran sostenido.

–Repito: ¿Quién eres?

La visión de los afilados colmillos la hizo tirar bruscamente de las riendas para volver su montura y emprender una carrera a la seguridad de la montaña. A su espalda escuchó el estruendo de un cuerpo inmenso chocando contra la primera línea de arboles del bosque. El rugido no descontroló al caballo pero aún así la hizo temblar con el terror más absoluto que existía; deshizo el poco camino que había hecho a la carrera, entrando en el claro previo al Nido a galope tendido, forzando al animal a ir más rápido al darse cuenta de que estaba a cielo abierto hasta que llegara a las edificaciones exteriores.

–¡Dragón! -gritó como advertencia, varios de los guerreros dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia ella.

Todo en su mente estaba bien, correcto, lógico, acudían a ayudarla de la amenaza que la perseguía... hasta que uno de los hombres se convirtió en otro dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Agrupación sin planeamiento urbanístico previo de viviendas y comercios, asociado a clases bajas. El término se aplica normalmente para definir los crecimientos descontrolados que tuvieron lugar en las ciudades europeas durante la Edad Media: cuando el territorio encerrado por las murallas comenzaba a escasear surgían viviendas en torno a las puertas, los caminos principales que partían de los núcleos de población y en torno a los nuevos monasterios que se fundaban mas allá de las murallas. Posteriormente se hacía necesaria la construcción de una nueva muralla, más amplia, por lo que quedaban incluidos en la ciudad como barrios.


	3. Capítulo tres

Tân acarició el arqueado cuello del caballo, sintiendo el calor y la firmeza del músculo debajo de la aterciopelada piel. Todos los animales estaban entrenados como bestias de batalla pero algunos tenían un carácter más tranquilo que otros. Así que cuando Doeth se acercó vistiendo ropa de su talla en suave lino azul grisáceo, chaleco corto y pantalones no pudo evitar presentarle a _Perla_ ; la yegua de un blanco grisáceo era perfecta para una amazona con poca experiencia. Podía aplastar cráneos, partir huesos de una coz, arrancar dedos de un mordisco... pero volvía a ser una inofensiva potrilla en lo que tardabas en darle un rábano picante. Mientras enseñaba a la futura Dama cómo ensillar y colocar las riendas en su posición le dio todas las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al otro lado del pequeño bosque.

No iba a negar que sentía cierta debilidad por la joven de pelo tornasolado -al fin y al cabo podría ser la Dama de su hijo- pero también porque creía que necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar; había gestos concretos, movimientos tan interiorizados que se hacían sin pensar y que hablaban de una historia que no era agradable. El pelo teñido en un horroroso marrón era un camuflaje, la predilección por los colores oscuros una forma de igualarse a los que habían estado a su alrededor y las discretas miradas a su entorno antes que a su interlocutor eran la confirmación de que no siempre había estado en la mejor de las situaciones.

Escuchó una cacofonía de voces proveniente del exterior. Asomándose por la inmensa puerta de los establos se encontró con una escena difícil de creer. Doeth, milagrosamente a lomos del caballo, mientras varios de los encargados de las cuadras y los almacenes exteriores obstaculizaban a otro de los guerreros que habían sido llamados.

La yegua se detuvo a varios metros de las puertas del Nido con los músculos temblando por el ejercicio, al tiempo que las manos femeninas aferraban las riendas con tal fuerza que, a pesar de la palidez de la piel, los nudillos se veían blancos. Pero lo que hizo que se planteara lo que había ocurrido era la expresión de la joven: los ojos verde hoja estaban muy abiertos y el olor del miedo, acre y espeso, surgía en oleadas del pequeño cuerpo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Dragón... ¿Por qué se ha convertido en un dragón?

Las dos bestias rugieron cada una un improperio y fue casi visible cómo la indignación del resto de los allí presentes se volvía hacia el recién llegado.

Sacudió la cabeza negando: se les había advertido de que al acercarse no se mostraran como habitualmente lo hacían puesto que la joven, en un intento de que las continuas novedades no la saturaran, no sabía su mayor secreto; muchos de ellos aterrizaban a varios kilómetros de distancia, recorriendo el último tramo del trayecto a pie, o se limitaban a llegar en mitad de la noche para camuflarse.

–Bueno -dijo sujetando las riendas a modo de precaución-, no somos el Clan Dragón porque nos dediquemos a cazarlos.

La asustada joven se lo quedó mirando confusa y sorprendida hasta que la realidad del concepto floreció en comprensión.

–No puede ser…

Rugió demostrando su ofuscación antes de pasar volando por encima de todos ellos camino a una de las amplias repisas; aprovechando que los ventanales estaban abiertos se escabulló dentro cambiando en un hombre vestido con una gastada armadura de cuero hervido y prendas oscuras de algodón. No había sido su intención asustarla, en realidad la había confundido con un cazador -uno vestido con el peor conjunto para trabajar en el bosque- que se había adentrado más de la cuenta en el valle perteneciente al Clan. Eso era algo que ocurría con cierta frecuencia y que solía desembocar en una huida y nuevas historias. Pero reconoció el caballo y los arreos justo antes de que se diera a la fuga a través de los arboles.

La siguió como habría hecho cualquier otro de los suyos, con la necesidad de saber que no se rompería el cuello en la precipitada huida y que llegaría a la seguridad de su hogar tirando de él y haciéndole olvidar la advertencia sobre la nueva Dama hasta que llegó a las puertas del Nido y uno de los machos se lanzó en su contra.

–Si vienes a decirme algo sobre lo que ha pasado ya puedes irte –dijo lanzando el peto sobre la impoluta cama.

–Veo que el tiempo pasado en la frontera norte no ha hecho nada por mejorar tu carácter.

Soltó un gruñido dándole la espalda al guerrero de oscuro pelo granate.

Dado lo ocurrido nadie se acercaría para darle la bienvenida, más bien al contrario. Si no estuviera en el rango de edad adecuado para emparejarse tenía muy claro que se le pediría que volviera de inmediato a la avanzadilla en los fértiles valles norteños.

–No puedes volver a ver a la Dama con semejante humor -meditó adentrándose en el cuarto- ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a los patios!

Dejó la túnica formal en el cajón donde guardaba la ropa para este tipo de eventos.

Como siempre Gwres tenía razón, después del ejercicio tendía a pensar más claramente.

Justo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Salió al pasillo despreocupándose de si el hiperactivo dragón le seguía. Moviéndose a través de los profusamente decorados túneles terminó frente a la balconada que daba a un espacio por donde cabrían, holgadamente, un par de miembros de su raza; varios pisos por debajo se encontraban suelos de tierra batida y paredes llenas de todo tipo de armas. Los patios de entrenamiento, el corazón del lugar.

Tomó impulso lanzándose al vacío, descendiendo mientras el aire chillaba en sus oídos y el suelo se aproximaba de forma alarmante; giro, potenciando con su magia la corriente que generó el repentino movimiento para crear un colchón de aire que le permitió aterrizar con un elegante movimiento. Gwers cargó contra él cuando aún no se había terminado de poner en pie y los guerreros allí congregados chocaron armas a modo de bienvenida.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Doeth suspiró cuando el colchón de hundió a sus pies, indicándole que su nuevo visitante no se iba a ir tras comprobar su estado.

Llevaba horas metida en la habitación, incapaz de hacer frente a sus anfitriones tras descubrir que no estaba rodeada de humanos con amplias capacidades, sino de dragones. Dragones que usaban su poder para combatir a los que atacaban las poblaciones y destruían todo a su paso; había demasiadas habladurías y poca información real sobre el esquivo grupo de guerreros: se decía que secuestraban a miembros del resto de clanes para sus rituales, que no dudaban en imponerse sobre el que fuera para conseguir lo que querían y que el Emperador les favorecía sobre el resto por algún oscuro secreto que no conocía nadie más.

–¿Estás bien?

El suave susurro la hizo levantarse sobre los antebrazos. Al pie de la cama estaba sentada Healer, las rodillas contra el pecho y los oscuros ojos verdes cargados de preocupación.

–No lo sé.

–Quería decírtelo -bajó el rostro hasta apoyar la barbilla contra las rodillas.

–Habría sido un detalle -se levantó hasta apoyarse contra el cabecero-, me habría ahorrado el susto.

–¿No estás enfadada?

Negó con un suave suspiro, ya que entendía por qué no se lo habían dicho. La joven gateó hasta la mitad de la cama sonriendo, en este caso, de complicidad.

–¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Ya has visto a Dur y Tsuyoi así que no importa otro más.

Sin esperar respuesta dio un brinco bajando de la cama, alejándose hasta quedar en la zona comprendida entre el inmenso ventanal y el mueble en donde estaba.

El delicado cuerpo femenino expulsó todo el aire bajando los hombros con una ondulación, después se giró; los ojos brillaban como una esmeralda ante el sol, reflejando la luz en un vibrante verde lleno de fuerza, y poder. Entonces hubo un rizo de magia -no una chispa o un borbotón-; la sensación era como ver fuego surgiendo de unas brasas, algo que estaba allí, contenido, que solo necesitaba un empujón para volver a ser lo que siempre había sido. La piel cambió a una capa de diminutas escamas, el patrón haciéndose más evidente ante la luz del sol mientras el cuerpo se desdibujaba en una forma mucho más grande.

–¿Qué te parece?

El tono cantarín de la voz era el mismo de su interlocutora en su otra forma física, aunque el rostro que tenía delante era triangular y el único rastro de la frondosa melena había desaparecido tras unos cortos cuernos retorcidos en las puntas. Las garras eran más grandes que el resto de la pata, desproporcionadas como las de un cachorro, y terminaron tapadas cuando una cola rematada en punta se enroscó por delante de ellas mientras las alas, membranosas y de aspecto increíblemente delicado, se movieron casi sin abrirse y revelando el nerviosismo que no era ya capaz de leer en este nuevo cuerpo.

Bajó del colchón acercándose al joven dragón que tenía delante.

Tân tenía razón al decir que el nombre del clan no era porque mataran dragones, si no porque eran dragones; esto también explicaba el por qué, a pesar de que todos ellos tenían unas dotes increíbles para la magia, ninguno de ellos pertenecía al Clan de los Magos. Simplemente era imposible que un ser de magia fuera parte de un grupo de meros canalizadores.

–¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

–No más de cincuenta -dijo con cierta vergüenza-, pero nosotros crecemos de forma mucho más lenta que un humano. No seré una adulta hasta que tenga mis primeros doscientos años.

Había que decir una cosa sobre la edad en lo que a dragones se refería: ella era poco menos que una cría en el comienzo de su pubertad mientras que los guerreros que habían sido convocados eran todos adultos en pleno derecho, lo que quería decir que estaban más próximos a los trescientos años que a la edad que ella esperaba alcanzar.

Pero incluso entre los adultos había una jerarquía clara: los Ancianos eran miembros que sobrepasaban los cuatrocientos años de existencia, eran buscados por los eruditos para solucionar rencillas y aprender sobre la historia reciente de parte de alguien que la había vivido; y solo se convertían en un Antiguo cuando estaban cerca de los novecientos años, y en ese caso no solo habías sobrevivido a las guerras que habían conformado los distintos reinos del mundo, sino también crearse la civilización como tal.

–¿Por qué no vienes a las cocinas? Casi han llegado todos y están deseando conocerte.

Por toda respuesta se calzó de nuevo las botas.

Healer mantuvo un ritmo suave pero aun así tuvo a la joven trotando a su lado. Solo recordaba una celebración como está, hace tantos años que apenas podía volar, y los cuidadosos preparativos la intrigaban: algunos de los miembros que permanecían todo el año allí habían salido de caza el día anterior mientras que los que vivían en sus propias guaridas aparecieron con alimentos o productos más exóticos y difíciles de conseguir en el interior. No solo vendrían todas las Damas y sus parejas, también La Sierpe, la mítica dirigente que decidió vivir en la Corte para aprender más de los humanos.

–¿Cómo sabré quién es mi pareja?

–Simplemente lo reconocerás; si quieres podemos ir a ver a Torri y Gwen para que ellas te cuenten su experiencia.

Bajaron por las escaleras siendo saludadas con sonrisas cómplices de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaban. Poco a poco fueron descendiendo, dejando atrás las salas de curación, el baño comunal y donde se guardaba toda la historia escrita, hasta llegar al nivel donde estaba casi toda la vida en el Nido; adentrándose en pasillos laterales estaban las cocinas y sus almacenes, las salas donde se reunían para las comidas o pasar el tiempo en compañía de otros, las zonas donde los guerreros mantenían las armas y todo lo necesario para una batalla... La amplia explanada por la que podían verse ambas puertas de acceso, lugar donde desembocaba la gigantesca apertura central de la montaña, estaba vallada a media altura con piedra, creando una zona donde en ese momento practicaban muchos de los convocados.

Todos en los patios se quedaron en silencio, mirándola con detenimiento y asintiendo a sus gestos de saludo, salvo un guerrero que se percato de lo que ocurría cuando le indicaron que mirase a su espalda.

Doeth siempre había sido consciente de que, gracias a su físico, todos los que la rodeaban iban a parecer más altos y amplios que ella; era un hecho que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero el hombre delante de ella era alguien que le hacía sentirse diminuta: la tosca ropa de colores oscuros no ayudaba a ocultar una musculatura trabajada y en el momento en que los rasgos quedaron a la vista no pudo evitar buscar sus ojos, negros, profundos, como si no tuvieran pupilas y te invitaran a alejarte de él.

Aunque algo dentro de ella le hizo dar un paso en su dirección.

El sonido del metal contra el suelo rompió parte de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido. El guerrero avanzo hacia ella un par de pasos y otra imagen se superpuso a la del hombre: un dragón de oscuras escamas preguntando quién era ella en mitad de un prado lleno de flores.

–¡No!

Retrocedió alejándose del grupo que se había formado, negando lo que acaba de ocurrir y hacia quién le dirigía ese sentimiento de necesidad.

Salió corriendo de los patios. Una cosa era saber que su pareja iba a ser del Clan Dragón, con todo lo que eso significaba ahora que conocía su secreto, y otra darse cuenta de que sería el mismo dragón que esa misma mañana la había aterrorizado. En su carrera apoyó el pie sobre el borde de un escalón resbalándose y terminó estrellándose contra las escaleras; el tobillo y los nuevos cardenales empezaron a palpitar y se obligó a acallar los sollozos para no llamar la atención de nadie del Clan.

–¿Estás bien?

Levantó la vista encontrándose a una mujer de largas orejas puntiagudas y piel oliva cuyos ojos grises la miraban con preocupación.

–Sí… solo quiero descansar un rato…

–Ya lo has encontrado.

La frase la hizo consciente de que daría igual cuánto pelease, su destino como Dama Dragón ya había sido sellado.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

La fiesta no había sido cancelada pero no se celebraría en las próximas horas como estaba previsto, al parecer la joven fugitiva se había tropezado lesionándose y estaba siendo atendida en sus habitaciones; también se rumoreaba que Forwyn había decidido tomarla bajo su protección ante lo que ocurrió en su viaje al Nido, y el miedo que se tenía, de que la mala experiencia la hiciera recular en su permanencia con el Clan.

Golpeó con tanta fuerza que la espada por trabajar se partió.

Lanzó los trozos a la pila de piezas para refundir sin mirar; tras varias horas escondida al fin había decidido salir como un ratoncillo de campo cuando pensaba que la gigantesca bestia se había ido. El pelo de un increíble violeta oscuro en las raíces se aclaraba hasta un tono pálido en las puntas enmarcando un rostro con forma de corazón donde los inmensos ojos verde bosque te atrapaban, la piel pálida y salpicada de pecas se extendía por un cuerpo quizá demasiado delgado y de aspecto ágil que no le llegaba más allá de la clavícula; la expresión seguía siendo de miedo cuando en realidad no tenía por qué estar así en su presencia, estaba llamada a ser una Dama Dragón, seria apreciada, amada y respetada entre los suyos al tiempo que reverenciada entre los que desconocían sus prácticas por su aparente sacrificio.

Pero cuando una chispa de reconocimiento floreció en los ojos femeninos todo encajo.

La espada se le había resbalado de entre los dedos organizando un estrepitoso lío a sus pies, dio un tambaleante paso en su dirección y eso la hizo respingar deteniéndole pero no pensó más allá de querer sacarla de allí en busca de un lugar privado para escuchar su historia y saber cuáles eran sus intereses al margen de la situación en que estaban. Al segundo paso en su dirección ella se encogió antes de salir corriendo por uno de los múltiples pasillos que desembocaban en los patios de entrenamiento.

Entonces Gwers no pudo evitar abrir la boca con uno de sus conocidos comentarios y se lanzo a por él sin pensar, la ira ante el repentino rechazo surgiendo como una avalancha, varios de sus compañeros le sujetaron entorpeciéndole y dando una posibilidad a esa maldita lagartija alada para escapar.

Definitivamente algún dios se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Cogió uno de los paños del borde del barreño lleno de agua y se limpio el hollín y parte del sudor, lo ideal sería un buen baño pero ahora que había tomado la decisión prefería evitar cualquier tipo de tentación para no seguir adelante. Saber donde estaba no fue muy difícil, de todos los aromas que saturaban el lugar el suyo era el único nuevo y además como correspondía a su estatus de invitada estaba concentrado en el corto pasillo donde las habitaciones para visitantes se encontraban; lo que si le extraño fue encontrarse con que los Ancianos esperaban a las puertas de la habitación, por lo menos hasta que vio a un par de Custodias montando guardia.

Su padre se acerco en el momento que le vio.

–¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

–Partir un par de espadas en la forja, y antes de eso, atacar a Gwers -dijo acercándose a la puerta, las guerreras clavaron los ojos en él asintiendo muy levemente-. Debería aprender a controlar lo que dice.

–No entraras.

Una lanza cruzó a su espalda parando a su progenitor y dándole acceso a través de la puerta al momento, mientras las Custodias se posicionaban dispuestas a atacar no se quedo a comprobar la eficacia de su entrenamiento.

La habitación estaba decorada de forma neutral tal y como correspondía a las reservadas para invitados: un juego de amplios sofás encarados con una mesa baja en medio y estanterías escavadas en piedra con múltiples libros para entretenerse, en la pared de enfrente, al otro lado de la simple distribución, había una chimenea parcialmente tapada por una elfa de piel olivacea que vestida todavía con las prendas de cuero propias para viajar observaba las llamas.

–¿Preparaste tu guarida?

Se sentó mirando la opaca tela tras la que estaba el dormitorio; a pesar de sus dones físicos solo podía percibir los aromas de la gente que había estado en ese lugar, escuchar el pulso de los distintos ocupantes y el crepitar de los fuegos en ambas habitaciones, pero nada sobre la conversación al otro lado de las cortinas.

–¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

–Dragón de escamas y ojos negros, aparte de que todos en los patios no dejan de hablar de cómo reaccionasteis al veros -sonrió ante su resoplido, era lo primero que la nueva Dama había dicho-. Además sientes el tirón, si no, no estarías aquí.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad, por supuesto que lo notaba, era un imperativo una vez uno de ellos había sido escogido; según las habladurías sobre los recién emparejados los primeros días iba a ser imposible separarlos, y como todo dragón que se preciase solo quería ir a su guarida, un lugar infinitamente más privado y poco frecuentado que si permanecieran en el Nido.

–Que entre.

La voz surgió repentinamente, haciéndole respingar, y a pesar de sus algo más de trescientos años de vida se sintió como una cría pillada tras robar en las cocinas antes de comer.

–Suerte sobrino.

Sintió un par de golpes cariñosos a juzgar por la expresión en el hombro, pero a pesar de eso encarar lo que había más allá de las cortinas le resultaba casi imposible.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

No pudo evitar un escalofrío al verle.

A pesar de los colores oscuros con los que vestía pudo comprobar que tenía la piel de un saludable tono tostado, los rasgos eran contundentes pero proporcionados: mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta, pómulos firmes contrastando con unos labios finos y cejas gruesas sobre los ojos negros, llevaba el pelo recogido en la base del cuello pero eso no ocultaba el reflejo del ébano.

Su acompañante se puso en pie con un susurro del elaborado kimono de seda avanzando sin titubear, y la resulto extraño que un guerrero como el que había entrado empezara a removerse nervioso, aunque si se tenía en cuenta la presencia que destilaba la mujer velada se podía entender.

Les escucho murmurar en Draconico, una conversación calmada y corta.

Después del tropezón en la escalera se encontró escoltada a su habitación por todo un séquito; Healer la encontró justo cuando Dama Forwyn la ayudaba a ponerse en pie al tiempo que por las escaleras que descendían desde la planta superior una mujer de piel oscura cubierta con un velo blanco, y acompañada por una pareja de guerreras, se les acercaba.

Su ira por la situación, por lo que se le había omitido aún y por cómo se encontraba se dejo sentir en todo el pasillo como si el frio del invierno hubiera entrado de repente en el corazón de la montaña. La conversación que siguió tras haber sido atendida explico por qué había tenido la visión del dragón, lo que significaba en realidad y porque la mujer pensaba, se le habían ocultado algunos detalles muy concretos.

–Ven -susurro girándose a medias y alargando una mano en su dirección-, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Se quedo a apenas un paso de ellos casi a la espada de La Sierpe; el guerrero estrecho los ojos pero no se movió.

–Este es Dur, hijo de Dama Ifanc y el Anciano Larann -la sujeto de los dedos hasta dejar la pequeña y pálida mano sobre el pecho del dragón-. Esta es Doeth Pŵer.

La mujer se aparto dejando que se acercara, podía sentir el poder que se transmitía a través de la mera presencia masculina, algo solido y contenido frente al cual el suyo se removía; el torso se agito en una amplia inspiración haciendo que la punta de sus dedos se hundieran por la apertura frontal de la túnica permitiéndola sentir con mayor claridad como el pulso se aceleraba.

Los dos se tensaron.

Él con un gruñido, ella con un jadeo.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho?

–Sí -murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de los oscuros iris.

–Bien -dijo retrocediendo, alejándose de la pareja en dirección a la entrada-, tenlo siempre presente.

Salió del dormitorio dejándolos solos, era lo que necesitaban después de todos los sobresaltos, Forwyn se ofreció para guiarla a través de la habitación pero desecho la ayuda.

–Es una Pŵer.

–¿Tus visiones no vieron eso? -dijo con sorpresa.

–Un mago, de extraordinario poder, luchando junto a uno de los más fieros guerreros. Eso fue mi visión.

Normalmente también podía percibir el carácter de aquellos que se incorporarían al clan pero en este caso solo pudo quedarse con sus características físicas, que desde luego no parecían concordar con lo que recordaba sobre esa familia de canalizadores.

Hacía siglos, cuando las caducas y primitivas sociedades se dividieron en clanes donde lo que primaba era la habilidad que poseyeras y no la familia de la que vinieras, las guerras entre viejos rivales para dominar ese nuevo orden hizo que muchas familias, y artes, desaparecieran; aunque la causa más común era la negativa a usar sus dones contra otros, tampoco se podía descartar el miedo. Ciertos individuos eran considerados peligrosos por el mero hecho de poseer un don más afinado o sensible que otros.

Sobre los miembros de los Pŵer se habían murmurado mil conjeturas, la más extendida era la extinción de esa familia, así que tener a alguien en el clan con esas capacidades era un privilegio.

Rodeo los cómodos sofás hasta salir al pasillo, sus ayudantes golpearon suavemente el suelo con las lanzas y las sonrió con cariño, todos los presentes se inclinaron levemente a modo de saludo. Inspiro llenándose de información. Larann estaba ofuscado, puede que enfadado, porque había dado orden de dejar pasar a su hijo según llegase mientras los Ancianos se veían obligados a esperar fuera; la inquietud de Iachau era casi palpable pero no iba a juzgarla, había procurado reaccionar con la mayor serenidad posible ante la transgresión.

El resto esperaban su veredicto.

–¿Dijo a que Clan o familia pertenecía?

–En todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí -recapitulo Golau- solo ha dicho su nombre. Nada de apellidos o su clan.

–¿Qué está pasando? -como siempre Tân saltaba listo para la batalla- ¿Aparte de maltratarla han traído a quien no era?

–Es quien vi -aseguro levantando una mano para frenarlos en seco-. Pero también es una superviviente de las Guerras Mágicas, ella misma asegura que pertenece a la familia de los Pŵer.

–¿Estáis segura? Sus ojos son verdes y su pelo es tornasolado, mientras que en esa familia eran normales los ojos azul oscuro y cabellos rubios platino.

–El don esta, lo sabe manejar lo suficiente como para intentar ocultarlo pero es el potencial que conocemos -respondió a Tywyllwch-. Además tú mejor que cualquier otro sabes cómo pueden resultar los mestizajes, es posible que sangre de duende o de hada hayan ayudado al camuflaje actual.

Todos en el pasillo guardaron silencio, cavilando el siguiente paso, la práctica una vez que una Dama encontraba a su Dragón era informar al Clan del que provenía de cuál de sus miembros había pasado a formar parte del Clan Dragón. Pero explicar que un miembro de una familia supuestamente extinguida se había emparejado con uno de los suyos podría llevar a la guerra.

Muchos magos se ofrecerían a entrenar a alguien que desconocía el alcance real de su poder, ávidos de convertir a una persona sin instruir en un arma. Mientras que ellos harían todo lo posible por proteger a la nueva integrante así como su libertad de decisión.

–Siempre podemos decir que es una civil -propuso el guerrero de pelo granate-, una sin clan por elección.

–Aún así querrán saber a qué familia pertenece -desalentó Iachau, la idea era adecuada teniendo en cuenta la situación actual pero igualmente se pedirían sus antecedentes.

–¿Cuántos magos hay ahora en El Nido?

–Tres, contando conmigo -intervino Forwyn-. El resto o han rechazado venir o no han llegado.

–¿Damian vendrá?

–Ha rehusado, dos guaridas nuevas.

–Entonces la instruirás -se giro hacia la elfa-, enséñale todo lo que sabes antes de que decidan ir a la guarida de Dur.

–Conforme a eso…

–No pienso volver a discutir nada que ataña a la vida de tu descendiente -dijo apartándose del grupo y avanzando por el pasillo-, es un adulto no una cría. Y ya está emparejado.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Mantenerse en el lugar, tan cerca de alguien que había sido una amenaza hacia unas horas no fue fácil, su instinto y los años de supervivencia gritaban para que saliera al pasillo; permanecer lejos de aquellos que eran más fuertes en términos físicos era lo que la había ayudado a seguir con vida en los callejones. Lo cierto era que algo en ella tiraba hacia el cuerpo masculino justo como en los patios, pero ahora que estaban solos se había convertido en una necesidad que la hormigueaba en toda la piel; se sentía extraña con la rapidez que estaban tomando los acontecimientos pero La Sierpe había sido contundente, la atracción inmediata entre los miembros de una nueva pareja era normal.

El cuerpo masculino se inclino consiguiendo que los labios se posaran sobre los suyos y su cuerpo despertó al instante.

Le sintió ronronear antes de que las manos masculinas se deslizaran por sus caderas y la lengua se frotara contra la costura de sus labios tanteando, la audacia del gesto la cogió tan desprevenida que su pareja aprovecho el jadeo de sorpresa para internarse; se aferro con fuerza a la oscura túnica, dejando que la levantara contra su torso. Separo las piernas a ambos lados de las estrechas caderas para evitar caer.

Fue como si ese gesto fuera una señal.

La boca salto sobre la piel de su cuello haciéndola gemir y retorcerse en su contra, noto que soltaba los cordones del pequeño chaleco que llevaba, pero eso no la preparo cuando metió la mano bajo su túnica y uno de los ásperos pulgares se deslizaba contra un endurecido pezón. La descarga fue tan repentina que se la escapo un grito inarticulado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sobre la cama, con él arrodillado entre sus muslos mientras la desnudaba con fiereza.

Debería resistirse, intentar posponer lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero cada nuevo toque terminaba concentrándose en su vientre con un pesado calor.

Le vio quitarse la túnica pero no mirarla a los ojos, en cuanto el ceño volvió a asomar supo que estaba mirando. Sus cicatrices. Con una suavidad que no pensaba que podía tener acaricio las dos líneas casi paralelas a la altura de la cadera izquierda, la irregular y arrugada línea que se extendía a lo largo de la parte derecha del torso en un arco ascendente hacia la espalda, así como las que tenía en uno de los antebrazos y en la base del cuero cabelludo de la frente.

–¿Los escoltas?

–No... -cogió aire para soltarlo con lentitud, los recuerdos difusos y caóticos tratando de confundirla, pero sabía bien que al llegar no tenía ninguna cuchillada- Fueron en el arrabal... ellos... ellos solo me golpearon.

El gruñido fue tan intenso que hizo temblar toda la cama, pudo ver que varias escamas negras aparecían en la piel mientras el torso se movía en amplias inspiraciones.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en huir ante su despliegue, el cuerpo masculino se inclino sobre el suyo acariciándola con el pelo ahora suelto y el irregular aliento justo antes de que algo húmedo se moviera contra las cicatrices. Sintió más que vio como se deslizaba por su cuerpo, seguía gruñendo pero podía sentir que la agresividad no iba dirigida contra ella, la boca ascendió por el costado para luego cerrarse sobre uno de los pezones; aunque la sensación fue tan intensa que quiso gritar se encontró boqueando mientras clavaba los dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, anclándole para que continuara haciéndolo.

Respingo abriendo los ojos cuando un par de gruesos dedos se deslizaron en su interior, el dragón continuaba amantando sin perder detalle y eso la hizo encogerse avergonzada por cada gemido, hasta que comenzó el movimiento, y el placer empezó a crecer velozmente hasta un punto donde su conciencia exploto.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Dur aparto la vista de la joven acurrucada en su contra, los sonidos a través de las cortinas indicaban que alguien había entrado, se escucho un choque seguido del repiqueteo de metal sobre madera y eso debió molestar a su acompañante que gimió removiéndose cosa que hizo que la ropa de cama se deslizara destapándola; al volver a colocarla en su sitio se le escapo una sonrisa, con lo asustadiza que demostró ser le extrañaba que hubiera permitido que la tocara de formas tan intimas sin apenas haber tenido una conversación en común.

Se deslizo al borde de la cama pendiente de no despertar a su pareja, podía escuchar voces femeninas y oler las especias y la grasa de la comida recién hecha, quienes fueran las que estuvieran al otro lado de las cortinas solo estaban llevándoles la cena; con paso seguro aparto las cortinas y se encontró con una de las Custodias y a Healer.

–¿Tan rápido?

La hembra le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a los pantalones arrancándole un gruñido de irritación, al contrario que muchos otros preferiría esperar a formalizar el reclamo.

–Largo -espetó enseñando los colmillos a modo de advertencia.

La guerrera entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa baja, salió por la puerta con paso airoso y supo que iría a hablar con su compañera de armas y posiblemente con su padre también.

–¿Os iréis pronto?

La cría de Iachau le miraba expectante, deseando una respuesta que no era capaz de dar en ese momento.

–Lo normal es que el reclamo ocurra cuanto antes y la preferencia que tenemos es la de acudir a nuestras guaridas en busca de privacidad... -una mano sobre su cabeza la hizo callar.

–Ve a la cama, y deja de darle tantas vueltas.

La joven hembra no pareció entender y se fue con una expresión de desilusión; cogió las bandejas, que contenían dos tazones de sopa de verduras, una amplia bandeja llena de carne asada de diferentes procedencias, así como dos jarras pequeñas en las que había agua y vino, cuando volvió al dormitorio descubrió que la cama estaba vacía pero al poco rato de empezar a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa las puertas dobles que llevaban al baño se abrieron para dejar salir a la fugitiva.

–Espero que tengas hambre -dijo girándose hacia ella.

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas femeninas le hizo pensar seriamente si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, al parecer había cogido de forma apresurada la primera prenda que tenía a mano, su túnica en realidad, y verla vestida así le daban ganas de salir de viaje en ese mismo instante.


	5. Capítulo cinco

–¿Eres consciente de que cualquier otro estaría en el lago sacando lustre a sus escamas?

El reproche le hizo levantar la vista de su tarea encontrándose con que Gwres le vigilaba a apenas unos metros de distancia de la forja que había escogido al fondo de la caverna, detrás de él su primo Cysgodol y su compañera Eira se acercaban siendo saludados por el resto de los que estaban allí e ignorando la animosidad que sentía hacia el guerrero; el abrigo de brocado se abrió mostrando un vientre bastante hinchado que la última vez que les vio no estaba allí, soltó las herramientas sobre el mantel de orfebrería para evitar dañar su trabajo por error y mientras aceptaba el abrazo femenino la guió hacia el taburete, como su primo había permitido que le convenciera para hacer semejante viaje en esas condiciones era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

–Me alegro por ti -al sujetarse mutuamente del antebrazo izquierdo a modo de saludo no pudo evitar notar la ansiedad en el cuerpo del dragón- ¿Ya te has encontrado con tu padre?

–Y no ha perdido el tiempo -gruñó por toda explicación.

La piel oscura del recién llegado se arrugó en un gesto de desagrado y fue cuando el otro guerrero aprovecho para hablar.

–La confundió con un cazador furtivo y dio por hecho que había intentado matarla.

–Tu leyenda te precede -insinuó la joven albina cortando el gruñido proveniente del enorme macho-, eso es algo que deberías saber ¿Fuisteis presentados?

–Según Awel pasaron toda la noche juntos -sonrió de forma picara-, después de que La Sierpe les dejara solos -remato con un rápido movimiento de cejas.

Esta vez lo que retumbo por las forjas fue un rugido que tuvo al macho causante acelerando hacia la salida, por la mirada de la sacerdotisa de ojos lilas supo que las escamas ondulaban por su piel mientras los colmillos se habían hecho más pronunciados. Además de todo ese lío la fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva Dama se acercaba a cada hora y fieles a la tradición, y en parte aprovechando la cancelación del día anterior, todos los que de otra forma no habrían podido acudir estaban entrando por las puertas en ese mismo instante convirtiéndolo en algo multitudinario; si se le daba a elegir preferiría repetir la cena de la noche anterior con algún miembro más del Clan por todo festejo.

Cosa que había resultado ser toda un prueba para su paciencia una vez que se sentaron a la mesa, verla vestida con su ropa fue erótico en el menor de los casos pero la tranquila charla mientras comía le tuvo a punto de desear volver a la cama al momento así que se aferro a los brazos de la silla dando gracias a que la caza de esa misma mañana aún le mantenía lleno; en el momento que empezó cabecear por el sueño se alegro de poder hacer algo más que contenerse por lo que termino acomodándola de nuevo entre las mantas y cuidando su sueño, no sabía si era una persona de levantarse al amanecer así que cuando las primeras luces despuntaban decidió quemar la ansiedad por tocarla de nuevo trabajando en un lugar donde normalmente no solía haber muchos de los suyos, el proyecto estaba todavía a medias pero lo terminaría antes de la noche.

–Tu madre querrá presentarla al clan entero -sonrió con una expresión de circunstancias al recordar como había sido recibida ella en el Clan.

–¿Proponer una huida suena a desesperación?

–Conociendo a la futura abuela eso no es una opción -remarco a su primo, cualquier otro podría pensar que era una broma pero no era así para el esquivo guerrero, apenas soportaba a algunos dragones a su alrededor y podía intuir como de duro sería tener a casi todo el Clan allí-. Pero sabes que no se espera que permanezcáis toda la celebración.

–Siempre puedes arrebatarla de las garras de la infame Dama Forwyn alegando que es mucho para ella.

–Esa excusa ya ha sido usada -recordó a su compañera-, no servirá una segunda vez.

Mientras los escuchaba sopesar posibilidades, situaciones y excusas supo que en el fondo le daba igual, al final ambos terminarían en el mismo sitio sin nadie que les molestara o interrumpiera.

De repente la joven se llevo las manos al vientre con un jadeo y su pareja se arrodillo mirándola con ansiedad.

–Acaba de despertarse -susurro con una sonrisa-, creo que intuye que no estamos en casa.

El dragón relajo todos los músculos dejando caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de la sacerdotisa con suavidad antes de que un grave ronroneo empezara a retumbar, ella deslizo una mano hasta el corto pelo del macho para después estirarse y soltar aire con lentitud; casi fue capaz de ver como la cría todavía por nacer se relajaba al saber que su padre estaba cerca y listo para defender a él y su madre en caso de peligro.

Una punzada que conocía muy bien se instalo de nuevo en su pecho haciendo que apartara la mirada de la escena en parte para no ser testigo de semejante intimidad familiar y también para evitar que la sorda rabia que siempre le acompañaba interrumpiera la silenciosa comunicación entre su primo, su pareja y su descendencia.

–Lo siento -escuchó por parte de la sacerdotisa-, según se acerca el momento se pone muy nervioso con los cambios de cualquier tipo y esta es...

Levanto una mano parando la explicación innecesaria, no era tan tonto como para pensar que ella no sabía sobre su historia y por que este tipo de demostraciones le irritaban. Durante un tiempo el sonido grave y constante fue todo lo que se escucho en el espacio de trabajo puesto que el resto de los que estaban allí dejaron sus herramientas para que la tranquilidad que el padre transmitía a su cría fuese más clara.

–Ya es momento de ir a la habitación -sentencio levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

La joven asintió dejando que su compañero la cargara en brazos pero no le permitió sacarla de allí hasta que le dio un último consejo.

–Recuerda que ambos necesitáis tranquilidad y hablar -alargo la mano apretándola sobre el bíceps-, no sabe que es todo esto tú en cambio sientes lo que hay que hacer y esa es una seguridad de la que no dispone.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo se puso una túnica al azar ajustándola con el primer cinturón que cogió, metió las pocas prendas de las que disponía en la cómoda para después salir al pasillo camino del comedor.

La noche había sido tranquila tras la explosiva presentación, durante la tardía cena el guerrero no paró de preguntarla sobre el tiempo que llevaba allí mientras respondía a su curiosidad con pocos detalles de donde había estado antes de ser convocado; en ningún momento se atrevió a levantar la vista de la comida puesto que tal y como estaban vestidos no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse frente al extraño impulso de tocarle de nuevo.

Si su repentina timidez le molesto no lo dio a entender en ningún momento.

Se había despertado en la cama con las mantas bien envueltas a su alrededor cosa que no era su costumbre, el único rastro de que alguien había dormido con ella era una profunda depresión sobre el edredón a su lado y una tira de cuero sobre la almohada que reconoció de inmediato.

Dado que no disponía de un cinturón con bolsillos y que su pelo seguía siendo lo bastante corto para no necesitar recogérselo había envuelto el largo cordón en una de sus muñecas, tras tantos usos era muy suave y ademas disfrutaba el contraste del oscuro cuero contra la palidez de su piel.

–Buenos días.

Levanto la vista encontrándose a una elfa avanzando por el corredor en su dirección; llevaba el pelo suelto en una cascada de rizos que le llegaba más allá de la cintura, una corta túnica que dejaba ver destellos de la piel del vientre acompañada de pantalones bombachos en tono claro y unas simples zapatillas de cuero, completando un vestuario muy distinto al que la hacia parecer la feroz Dama Dragón que se encontró la tarde anterior en las escaleras.

–Dama Forwyn.

–No seas tan formal -sonrió-, solo me llaman así los que no son del Clan ¿Desayunas conmigo?

Asintió siguiéndola hacia la planta principal pero en vez de quedarse en el interior de la montaña salieron por las puertas que daban al valle posterior en una corta caminata que las llevo derechas a una zona donde un toldo multicolor daba sombra a un grupo de mujeres alrededor de una mesa baja; varias de ellas hacían carantoñas a un bebe que lo que tardo en verla dejo salir un siseo inhumano para luego aferrarse a la ropa de su madre, un montón de plumas anaranjadas aparecieron en su piel cambiándole a un diminuto dragón que se escondió tras la espalda femenina.

Se quedo congelada tratando de racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Todas allí estallaron en carcajadas al ver la reacción de ambos.

–¡Stormur! -dijo la mujer aguantando las risas- No seas mal educado.

–Eso ha sido rápido para solo tener un año -confirmo Forwyn dejándose caer en un cojín.

–Menudos reflejos -señalo Torri haciéndola señas para que se sentara a su lado-, esperemos que siga manteniéndolos con el tiempo.

Se alegró de que la joven de pelo rubio cenizo con la que solía compartir ratos tanto en las cocinas como en la biblioteca estuviese allí, era una de las pocas personas a parte de los Ancianos y Healer con las que tenía una relación estrecha así que al final termino sentada entre ella y una cambiante a la que reconoció como una de las mujeres que habían estado entrenando en los patios cuando reconoció a Dur como su Dragón, esta la dio un vaso de cerámica antes de preguntar si prefería tomar kéfir(2) o té; la mesa para desayunar estaba provista con bandejas de fruta, fiambres, huevos hervidos, al menos tres tipos distintos de pan y un surtido de jarras de té y leche fermentada, también había dos pequeños botes con miel de flores o de roble, siendo ésta última su favorita lo que tardo en probarla en la infusión que tomaba por las mañanas.

Trazo una runa de frío sobre la superficie al tener la cantidad deseada de té en el.

–¿Puedes usar runas?

La que hablo no fue ninguna de las mujeres a ambos lados de ella si no la que estaba justo enfrente, haciéndola darse cuenta de que por inercia había usado su magia de la única forma segura que conocía.

–Mis padres me enseñaron algunas -reconoció con un sonrojo, todo el mundo en el improvisado picnic la miraba expectante ante su respuesta mientras su mente buscaba una salida-, no pensé que fuera tan extraordinario.

–Lo es -informó mirándola fijamente-, creo que solo los magos más ancianos las siguen usando.

–Ni eso -hablo Forwyn desde el otro lado de la mesa-, es casi un arte olvidado ¿No aprendiste la forma tradicional? -señalo la taza dándola a entender que si lo hubiera hecho no estaría todavía esperando- Es parte de ti.

Por toda respuesta se limito a eliminar la runa concentrándose en la energía que había en el ambiente para alterarla en un elemento concreto; como siempre daba igual lo cuidadosa que fuera su control se esfumaba con unas consecuencias desastrosas.

La taza explotó en un lío de liquido a medio enfriar y múltiples piezas de cerámica.

–Eso ha sido... -medito Torri buscando una palabra que no diera a entender que tenía miedo por lo que podía haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias- contundente.

–Es un peligro -reconoció acumulando los trozos sobre un plato vacío-, es algo que descubrimos cuando cumplí los seis años -por suerte sus padres consiguieron enseñarla una forma de enfocar su don antes de que se quedara sola.

Forwyn sonrió ante lo que acababa de pasar puesto que al contrario de lo que pensaba La Sierpe la nueva Dama sí sabía manejar de alguna forma su poder, no a la manera tradicional en que los magos eran instruidos pero sí algo rudimentario que podía servir como inicio para la formación que le había sido encomendada.

Lo normal era que antes de la pubertad hubiera pasado por las pruebas necesarias para saber que tipo de don desarrollaría en un futuro, así como haber recibido una educación básica conforme a los preceptos del clan al que pertenecería desde ese mismo momento; pero como sus padres sabían de quienes descendía habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar que fuera entrevistada y así seleccionada como parte del Clan de los Magos, era cierto que podría haberse negado alegando que no quería desarrollar sus habilidades para vivir como una simple civil pero eso jamás se permitiría puesto que el poder que ostentaba era demasiado ansiado y se la habría obligado a entrar en alguna de las Torres para comenzar su adiestramiento.

–¿Qué te parece sí te enseñamos para evitar que esto vuelva a repetirse? -propuso sujetando a la cría repentinamente interesada en los trozos de la antigua taza.

La desconfianza que vio en los ojos verdes se volvió esperanza al comprender lo que le estaban ofreciendo, en este lugar donde se la había buscado para que formara parte de el no iba a ser convertida en un arma para los deseos de poder de un instructor al azar.

–Supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar.

Entonces empezó un nuevo tipo de reunión, hubo varias que se fueron siendo sustituidas por otras, incluyendo también a algún hombre que se acerco para verlas, haciendo que lo que al principio podía parecer una experiencia vergonzosa fuese en realidad agotadora pero estimulante.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Dur salió de la herrería comunal bastante satisfecho, tras la visita de su primo y su pareja nadie había vuelto a acercarse lo que le había permitido concentrarse en su proyecto terminandolo antes de que el banquete de bienvenida comenzara; su olfato capto olores conocidos, otros exóticos y algunos desconocidos que hicieron reaccionar a su estómago pero se limito a ignorarlo esquivando a los que ya estaban llevando las cargadas bandejas al inmenso comedor.

Atravesó los patios saludando de forma ausente a los rezagados que aún entraban por las puertas y prácticamente corrió a la planta donde estaban los dormitorios para los solteros del clan, al abrir la puerta del espacio que le había sido asignado noto el aroma que la noche anterior había inundado todos sus sentidos

¿Cómo sabía cual era su cuarto?

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no sorprenderla antes de adentrarse en el inmenso espacio que era su habitación; la zona de relax había sido desprovista de los muebles necesarios para que apenas dos personas hicieran uno de ella mientras que la mesa frente a la cornisa sí estaba equipada para varias más, la modificación en el dosel de la cama solo conseguía que el efecto generalmente etéreo quedara más reducido por lo que las telas apenas se movían incluso cuando el ventanal estaba abierto. La joven estaba en medio de todo eso; justo en el espacio que de forma habitual usaba para dormir en su forma de dragón.

Al contrario que el día anterior llevaba un vestido de un vivo color granate con mangas casi a la mitad del antebrazo fruncidas en los codos, un corto corpiño de escote discreto y varios tonos más oscuro ayudaba a ajustar la primera prenda para después abrirse en varias tiras que se extendían sobre la falda donde ambos tejidos terminaban por combinarse.

En el momento que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba devorándola con la mirada respingo por la sorpresa.

–Dama Forwyn me indico cual era tu habitación -justo como la noche anterior bajo la mirada-, me pidieron que eligiera una habitación en la tercera planta para los dos pero...

–Lo normal una vez presentados es que vivamos en el mismo lugar -explico, las pertenencias que mantenía aquí así como las posesiones de su pareja serían llevadas a una nueva habitación en las plantas superiores y lo único que podía desear era que fueran cerca de las del resto de su familia-, se supone que es una forma de dejar que la nueva pareja se conozca.

Se aproximo hasta ponerse a su altura dándose cuenta de que alguien aprovecho la exótica coloración de su pelo para crear mediante trenzas una banda alrededor de su cabeza; definitivamente y al contrario que él iba preparada para la fiesta de bienvenida lo cual no solo significaba que su tía la hubiera tomado bajo su protección si no que la había subido a sus espaldas(3).

–Dejame arreglarme antes de... -fue a poner la mano bajo su barbilla para ver de nuevo su expresión avergonzada pero ella se movió primero.

Las pequeñas manos se aferraron a su ropa a modo de apoyo antes de que se levantara sobre la punta de los pies, los labios se apoyaron contra los suyos con suavidad y al sentir que se iba a separar envolvió un brazo sobre sus caderas haciéndola gemir. Rompió el contacto liberándola. Si no fuera por la celebración en la que se les esperaba así como que cierta Dama Dragón no iba a detenerse aunque los pillara en la cama, la estaría arrastrando hacia el colchón para volver a repetir la noche anterior.

–Tenemos una fiesta casi lista dos plantas más abajo -el sonrojo se extendió un poco más ante lo que ella pensaba que iba a decir-. Dejame quitarme el sudor.

Eso debió hacerla reaccionar por encima de la bruma propia de la atracción por que se aparto de él con rapidez, la empujo suavemente guiándola hacia los asientos frente a la chimenea en un intento de que se pusiera cómoda antes de hacerse con ropa limpia y meterse en el espacio adyacente que era el baño; se enjabono mientras el agua de la pequeña cascada que surgía de la pared le caía por la espalda usando su magia al acabar en un borbotón de aire caliente que lo seco de forma más rápida que una toalla. Casi toda la ropa que había cogido no era de las ultimas prendas que incorporo a su guardarropa, la túnica empezaba a estar algo desteñida cambiando a un tono marrón todavía oscuro y el cuero de los pantalones era lo suficientemente fino en las articulaciones que pronto necesitaría un parcheado, en cambio la chaqueta era un regalo más que una adquisición: cuero negro de búfalo trabajado para recrear las escamas que luciría en su otra forma, el corte era sencillo para dar prioridad a la decoración mientras que el patrón era algo más holgado de lo habitual para permitirle movimientos amplios.

No es que en un banquete de bienvenida fuera a necesitarlos pero el conjunto se veía hasta cierto punto civilizado y eso le bastaba.

Cuando entraron por fin en el abarrotado lugar supo que no era el único que se sentía incomodo ante tanta gente, las mesas estaban llenas de Dragones, Magos, Sacerdotes y Guerreros que según avanzaban a los asientos que Healer les indicaba casi en la cabecera de una de las mesas levantaban su bebida a modo de silenciosa felicitación. Eran pocas las veces que casi todo el Clan se juntaba y esta era siempre una de las más esperadas. La charla siguió a su alrededor pero nadie cogió ninguna porción de las bandejas ni se llevaron los vasos a la boca tras el brindis, era tradición esperar a que la nueva pareja comenzara a comer puesto que todo lo que el clan había hecho para ellos debía ser disfrutado en primer lugar por los homenajeados.

–¿Por qué nadie come? -dijo tras ver que los platos estaban vacíos- Se supone que es una fiesta.

–Están esperando a que nosotros lo hagamos -respondió sirviéndola una porción de empanada rellena de carne especiada en el plato que tenía delante.

En el momento que se llevo tímidamente un pedazo a la boca todos los que tenían sangre de Dragón rugieron a su alrededor siendo coreados por los vítores del resto.

Ella tenía un compañero y aceptaba lo que el Clan ofrecía.

Ya pertenecía al Clan de los Dragones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2)El kéfir es un producto lácteo fermentado mediante hongos y bacterias. También reciben este nombre los gránulos utilizados para su producción.
> 
> (3) Por lo que he leído en los libros dedicados a los dragones en todos ellos se expone que una cría pasará los primeros años en las espaldas de sus padres, aprendiendo y fortaleciedose hasta que al fin es capaz de valerse por si mismo. Habrá guiños a esos libros en frases como estas, así como lo hay en el lenguaje que usan para referirse entre ellos -macho, hembra, cría...-


	6. Capítulo seis

Observó como varios en la sala se acercaban para felicitar a la nueva pareja mientras que los miembros más solitarios se limitaban a asentir con un nuevo brindis hacia ellos.

Era un error permitir esa unión.

No tenía nada en contra de que formara parte del Clan dado que su poder una vez bien entrenado podía suponer la diferencia entre ganar o perder la guerra, pero permitir que ese bastardo se emparejara era tentar al destino en una rueda donde todo eran nuevas calamidades; se limito a dar calculados sorbos a la cerveza viendo como la joven era interrumpida a mitad de un bocado por Forwyn para ser llevada a otra de las mesas donde una de las hembras embarazadas estaba sentada, se trataba de Eira, que hacia apenas unos pocos años fue la última Dama en incorporarse.

El jaleo a su alrededor hizo imposible que pudiera escuchar la conversación pero los gestos y el lenguaje corporal de ambas indicaba lo que estaba pasando con exactitud, Doeth estaba incomoda por ser el centro de atención mientras que la Sacerdotisa la tranquilizaba explicando sus costumbres desde el punto de vista de alguien que había estado en su situación; en un momento dado la joven de pelo tornasolado se levanto, parecía un poco avergonzada pero la otra Dama la alentó y termino cediendo a lo que fuera que hubieran discutido.

Varios la fueron reteniendo en su camino presentándose pero cuando la vio acercarse cada vez más a las puertas que permanecían abiertas supo que era su oportunidad; se deslizo cerca de los muros hacia la salida, su opinión sobre el macho recién emparejado pesando tanto que nadie le interrumpió en su camino. Una vez en el pasillo la encontró apoyada contra la pared, cerca de la puerta pero lo suficientemente alejada para que el ruido no la molestara demasiado; parecía estar pensando en algo que la importaba y preocupaba a la vez.

–Deberías repudiarlo -dijo sobresaltándola.

Doeth se separo de la pared encontrándose al Anciano(5) Larann a pocos pasos; de todos ellos era con el que menos trato había tenido, Iachau solía estar atendiendo a los pocos heridos que había de los entrenamientos o enseñando sobre las dotes sanadoras de un Sacerdote mientras que Tân gastaba su tiempo en los patios con la formación de los más jóvenes, siempre que quisiera podía hablar con ellos cosa que con Golau y Tywyllwch fue complicado de hacer por que a los pocos días de reponerse partieron a atender diversas obligaciones para volver semanas después con varios de los que ahora llenaban el comedor.

Pero el hombre de piel apagada, pelo castaño y ojos negros había sido una presencia silenciosa que se cruzo muy de vez en cuando en el interior de la montaña.

–Todavía estas a tiempo de evitar una nueva desgracia al Clan -siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta.

–Lo que ocurrió en el valle esta aclarado -interrumpió desconfiando del Anciano.

–¡Larann!

Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta donde La Sierpe esperaba junto a algunos más.

–Tiene que saberlo.

–¿Saber qué? -dijo mirando alternativamente a la mujer y al Anciano sin una sospecha clara.

–Te has emparejado con un asesino de Damas.

–No le creo -respondió antes de que terminara, su pareja podía ser aterradora en el mejor de los momentos pero la había tratado como si fuera de cristal la única vez que la tuvo completamente a su merced-, reconozco que Dur me asusto hasta un punto que no creí ser capaz de soportar pero no me agredió. Y un asesinato implica eso.

–Eres una simple niña que...

–Soy una Pwêr -reconoció por segunda vez en su vida ante testigos-. Me han intentado asesinar muchas veces.

Un gruñido se le escapo al darse cuenta de que no estaba saliendo como pensaba, debería haberse sentido lo suficientemente asustada por su propia seguridad como para hacerle caso sin dudar, al fin y al cabo era un Anciano, pero en vez de ver la voluntad de hacer lo que se les aconsejaba se estaba encontrando con una resistencia inusitada para alguien que había demostrado ser fácilmente impresionable.

–Te matara justo como hizo con su madre.

–Eso es mentira -dijo adelantándose hasta dejar a la nerviosa joven ligeramente a su espalda, una posición fácil de defender incluso para alguien con sus deficiencias-, culpas al ser equivocado.

–¡Dejad de proteger a esa aberración!

El estallido llamo la atención de más gente, incluyendo al macho causante de todo, que se congregaron bajo la arcada de acceso, verle allí le hizo gruñir.

–Dur es tu hijo tanto como de Dama Ifanc.

Se limito a rugir desatando el cambio sin ningún tipo de magia adicional que enmascarase como el cuerpo estallaba parte a parte pasando de un humano que superaba la altura media entre los suyos a una bestia de varias toneladas de peso que conseguía empequeñecer el pasillo; el bullicio proveniente del comedor ceso mientras los guerreros se preparaban para pelear en tanto que Tân y Tywyllwch se adelantaban a todos tratando de empujarlo hacia los patios.

Extendió las alas con un gruñido de desafío y cuando empezó a convocar fuego para lanzarlo la montaña comenzó a temblar a su alrededor haciendo que más de uno de los machos delante de él terminaran en el suelo, rugió de nuevo y entonces vio como grandes trozos del suelo se levantaban encerrándole en una improvisada trampa que le aisló de todos ellos.

Dur no espero a que el polvo se asentara, poniéndose en pie localizo a su pareja de un rápido barrido con la mirada pero se quedo en el sitio al ver como la energía que empleaba se movía a su alrededor creando un torbellino; lo que tardo en tambalearse se lanzo a por ella envolviéndola con los brazos al recogerla mientras la barrera de piedra comenzaba a colapsar.

Lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo le llego a través de un susurro en medio del caos de la gente; como predijeron esa misma mañana Forwyn prácticamente secuestro a su pareja para presentarla a los miembros del Clan al tiempo que el resto la iban dando la bienvenida por turnos, de la misma forma muchos se acercaron para hablar con él mientras que otros asentían en un nuevo brindis a modo de reconocimiento, ese gesto era normal teniendo en cuenta que era de los que no se relacionaba muy de seguido con otros dragones y por que muchas veces había usado esa misma forma de dar la enhorabuena.

Pero lo que escuchó eran problemas en la peor de sus representaciones.

–¿Está bien? -Iachau se lanzo de rodillas a su lado comprobando el pulso de la joven que al contrario de lo esperado ante semejante despliegue era constante.

–No lo sé -respondió a la sanadora pasando un brazo bajo las rodillas de su pareja para ajustarla mejor sobre su regazo-. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer esto.

–No parecía ser capaz de usar su don como lo acaba de hacer -dio la espalda al enfrentamiento moviendo los dedos sobre una de las sienes mientras tomaba nota de que la temperatura corporal era normal-. Y eso ha sido magia que requiere décadas de practica.

–Maneja runas, lo descubrimos esta mañana -Forwyn se recogió la falda del ajustado vestido azul oscuro aproximándose-, entre varios le dimos consejos para que empezara a canalizar de la forma tradicional ¿Pero esto? -señalo los restos de piedra que cubrían el suelo- Aprende rápido.

Un nuevo rugido resonó pero en esta ocasión no era tan atronador como los anteriores lo cual indicaba que habían conseguido sacar al desequilibrado macho a la explanada central, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta dispuesto a ponerla sobre su pareja mientras se unía a la pelea cuando le detuvieron.

–Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

–Enfermó ese mismo día -respondió a La Sierpe con un gruñido- ¡Y ahora a atacado a mi compañera!

–Por eso te pido que nos lo dejes a nosotros, deja que hagamos lo que deberíamos haber hecho -le coloco la chaqueta de nuevo sobre los hombros-. Ahora tienes una pareja que requiere tu atención. Cuida de ella.

–Tendríais que haber actuado hace siglos.

–Y ese es mi mayor error.

Se puso de pie ignorando que el velo caía mostrando las cicatrices que cubrían sus ojos, su sacrificio para que el Clan prosperase, pero por desgracia había pasado demasiado tiempo pendiente del futuro que viviendo en el presente y por ello los errores de la Escisión estaban repitiéndose.

Inspiró dejando que su cuerpo abandonara por primera vez en siglos la forma de mujer madura de piel negra que ofrecía a los demás por aquella con la que nació: una serpiente de color oscuro con cabeza y alas emplumadas. Escucho varios gritos de asombro al tiempo que sentía como sus Custodias, sus ojos y alas en realidad, cambiaban colocándose a ambos lados de ella.

–¡Oed!

–¡No puedes pelear así!

La preocupación de las hembras era tan intensa que hasta habían dejado las maneras ceremoniales que usaban normalmente para pasar a ser simplemente sus mejores amigas.

–Pero si usar mi poder como Antigua para evitar que siga haciendo daño.

Se impulsó hacia adelante dejando que los sonidos del enfrentamiento la guiaran en el espacio, el ruido de piedra cayendo contra el suelo así como las vibraciones la mostraron que alguno de los machos había chocado contra los arcos sobre las vallas de piedra de los patios destrozándolos. Nada que no se arreglase gracias a los picapedreros.

– _¡Basta!_ (6)

Aunque la mente del dragón llevaba disgregándose siglos la imposición de la jerarquía siguió siendo como un latigazo para el macho causante de todo, deteniéndolo en su ataque a los otros Ancianos y centrándolo en ella.

–Debes parar -comenzó de forma conciliadora-, todos lamentamos la muerte de Dama Ifanc pero sigues culpando a quien no debes.

El siseo hizo que uno de los cuerpos a ambos lados de ella reaccionara con un gruñido de advertencia.

–Era más joven que Healer -ayudo Tân desde su posición cerca de una de las salidas-, no pudo hacer nada y lo sabes.

El dragón rugió haciendo que las hembras se adelantaran para protegerla, sintió como Tywyllwch usaba su dominio sobre las sombras para crear lazos que lo frenaran pero el fuego que uso su contrincante recién declarado no le permitió hacerlo, el impulsivo macho al otro lado de la explanada se lanzo a la carga dispuesto a placarlo contra el suelo pero se encontró destrozando más de los patios mientras Larann se daba a la fuga por las todavía abiertas puertas principales.

–¡Voy tras él! -proclamo levantándose y saltando por encima de los escombros.

–¿Oed?

–Ayudarlo -respondió a las hembras-, no permitáis que se aleje ¡Traedlo de vuelta!

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el dosel sobre su cabeza era completamente distinto a los que conocía, el de la enfermería y su habitación habían sido de gasa blanca colgando desde la parte superior de la estructura de la cama pero este, aunque estaba confeccionado en un material similar, era de un tono bastante más oscuro que el de los anteriores y ademas caía formando ondas desde los puntos donde estaba anclado a un techo tan increíblemente alto que no pertenecía a la habitación donde había pasado todo su tiempo allí; se movió hacia el borde apartando la colcha y descubriendo en el proceso que alguien la había quitado el corpiño que ajustaba el vestido, las zapatillas de tela que acompañaban al conjunto no estaban allí donde las esperaba tras ponerse en pie y al dirigir una mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que esta ni siquiera era la habitación de Dur.

Las piezas textiles de color claro que colgaban cruzadas ante el ventanal, la madera oscura en la que estaban tallados los muebles y los toques multicolor de las montañas de cojines y alfombras que la aislaban del suelo contrastando con el color gris de la piedra natural no eran las paredes blanqueadas y aspecto espartano del otro dormitorio.

Cruzo el espacio donde unicamente había unos sillones frente a la crepitante chimenea hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban a la que debería ser una balconada, en su lugar era una repisa que terminaba en la nada y en ese borde estaba sentada su pareja; este se tenso de forma repentina y antes de que hiciera otro movimiento irrumpió en el exterior convirtiendo el grito ante el brusco cambio de temperatura en algo entendible.

–¡No lo hagas!

El guerrero se detuvo lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro que la dejo aferrada al pomo mientras se echaba a temblar; él por el contrario parecía tan cómodo con la temperatura exterior que no llevaba la chaqueta de aspecto escamado del inicio de la noche.

–Por la hora pensé que ibas a continuar hasta el amanecer -se puso de pie en el mismo borde con la soltura que daban años de practica, estar sin poder hacer nada por que no dependía de él que se recuperase había resultado ser más duro de lo esperado; casi tanto como frenarse en el pasillo y no acudir a la pelea que había destruido casi todas las construcciones de la explanada-. Solo iba a dar un vuelo rápido. Lo justo para despejarme.

–Es verdad -se abrazo a si misma-, vosotros voláis.

Se le escapo una carcajada ante su frase, la misma que mostraba que aún no se acostumbraba a lo que eran capaces de hacer, la vio temblar de nuevo y la sujeto por los hombros con un brazo haciéndola entrar de nuevo a la cálida habitación; se sentó en uno de los sillones antes de dar un tirón de los dedos femeninos para hacer que se acercara y se sentara en su regazo, ella se aovillo reposando en su contra de forma instintiva así que puso una manta sobre ellos dos. La extraña comodidad que estaba todavía creciendo cada vez que se quedaban solos se extendió como un bálsamo.

–¿Por qué ocultaste que sí sabías usar magia?

Doeth abrió los ojos asustada ante la acusación en la voz aunque más bien parecía que estaba intrigado sobre por que oculto esa información incluso a La Sierpe.

–Mis padres -comenzó con una larga inspiración- me enseñaron runas cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era capaz de enfocar mi don de la forma tradicional; también me hicieron prometer que no lo usaría a menos que fuera imprescindible. No sabían si habían conseguido esquivar a los que nos perseguían y que se descontrolase podría llamar su atención.

–No eres buena cumpliendo promesas.

Aparto la vista hacia la pequeña mesa frente al sillón donde estaban, tomándose el hecho como una nueva acusación.

–Cuando murieron tuve que encontrar una forma de sobrevivir y en el arrabal me ganaba monedas sueltas gracias a que conseguí crear trampas.

Lo cierto era que estas resultaban ser de naturaleza limitada pero eso daba igual en las laberínticas callejuelas, si podía evitar que los roedores se comieran las provisiones de los tenderos la pagaban por ello.

Sospechaba que entre los guerreros eso no era suficiente.

Sí, había sido traída para formar parte del Clan mediante matrimonio pero lo cierto era que incluso las Damas y los Caballeros Dragón usaban sus dones bien para pelear o como refuerzo en el mantenimiento del Nido o las avanzadillas en las fronteras.

Durante todas las pasadas semanas se dejo llevar a través de los acontecimientos consiguiendo desterrar al fondo de su mente que estaba obviando detalles importantes, todos los miembros de un clan eran útiles de una forma u otra y ella desconocía cualquier tipo de trabajo ademas de que su don no estaba entrenado, por tanto lo único que la quedaba para ser útil antes de que su formación terminara era ser, justamente, lo que decían las habladurías y lo que había sido su mayor temor.

Yegua de cría para el Clan Dragón.

–Corta ahora mismo con lo que estés pensando.

No pudo verle los ojos por que estaba pellizcándose el puente de la nariz pero con esa frase ya no era el hombre que no sabía muy bien como tratarla, era un guerrero, y la estaba dando una orden directa.

–Te aislás tanto cuando tratas de adivinar el futuro que es fácil seguirte -miro el fuego retrocediendo en su vida hasta el día en que todo cambió, era doloroso y ella no merecía cargar con lo que le había pasado por que ya disponía de sus propios demonios, pero compartir lo que paso la ayudaría a saber muchas más cosas que no la explicaron. Eira tenía razón, tenían mucho de que hablar–. Una pareja es más importante que nuestro tesoro, lo reemplaza concretamente, por que nos permite seguir cuerdos evitando que seamos seres centrados en la destrucción.

–Larann...

–El día que murió mi madre se transformo, yo lo percibí por que era apenas una cría y por tanto mucho más instintivo que los adultos pero hasta hoy no se ha mostrado.

–Pero Tân tampoco tiene a su Dama y no esta enfermo.

–Tân esta empeñado en conocer a sus nietos y en contarles como era su abuela -una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro-. Mi padre solo quiere que yo sufra por algo que no...

Paró de hablar cuando los dedos femeninos se pusieron sobre sus labios, por la forma en que se acurruco más cerca todavía supo que no necesitaba seguir diciendo nada, la conversación que tuvo con su padre llenaba las lagunas sobre lo que pasó y eso le hizo enterrar el rostro en el pelo tornasolado con un suspiro de gratitud.

–¿Crees que mañana podre continuar mi formación con Forwyn?

–Lo dudo, hasta que no vuelva tendrás que conformarte con los libros.

–¿Libros?

Se arrepintió al momento de haberla dado esa información, puede que el tirón fuera algo normal entre las parejas pero la mención de lo que habían llevado hacia unas horas la hizo saltar de su regazo como si se hubiera declarado un incendio en alguna parte; termino alcanzándola mientras abría las puertas correderas de pequeña celosía que daban al salón desde el cual se podía acceder al resto de las nuevas habitaciones.

El lugar estaba presidido por una cristalera que al contrario que las del resto de zonas era más pequeña y de forma redonda, enfrente de ella varios sofás y alfombras conformaban una zona de esparcimiento que más adelante se convertía en un amplio comedor donde destacaba una larga mesa flanqueada por sillas a un lado y un banco acorde a su longitud en el otro; sobre ella se amontonaban pilas de libros y cartuchos con pergaminos, en un montón mucho más ordenado había varios cuadernos de viaje así como una manta de herramientas de escritura equipada con plumas caligráficas de distintos calibres, lapices de carbón y botes con tintas de varios colores.

–Muchos quedaron bastante impresionados por la trampa que conseguiste crear -el orgullo se mezclo con el miedo al recordar la imagen de como su padre quedaba encerrado en la trampa y de ella desmayándose-, eres la primera Dama con algo de conocimiento de semejante arte que llega al Nido.

–Forwyn dijo que solo los magos más ancianos seguían usando runas.

–Eso es por que según el Clan de los Magos depende de cual sea tu estatus para que puedas acceder a según que libros, aquí no se piensa así.

–¿Pero entonces que utilidad puede tener lo poco que sé?

–Has frenado a un dragón el tiempo suficiente para que varios guerreros se coordinaran entre si y consiguieran sacarlo a un lugar donde no podía causar bajas.

–¿Me quieren en el campo de batalla?

–No voy a permitirlo -dijo con un gruñido que sonaba a posesividad-, hay Damas que luchan pero han recibido ese tipo de formación.

–¿Entonces para que es todo esto?

–Creo que quieren pedirte que seas la Maestra de Runas del Clan Dragón.

Volvió a mirar la mesa mucho más consciente de la enormidad de la tarea que tenía delante, ella no ocuparía un puesto en primera línea de batalla, estaría haciendo lo mismo que los Ancianos pero en un campo que hasta cierto punto desconocía. El miedo la hizo jadear. Ella apenas sabía algo más que unas pocas palabras que al combinarlas entre si podían crear más efectos según la situación lo pidiera; los libros que mantenía en uno de los escondites del arrabal eran los que usaba para seguir aprendiendo de ese idioma casi en desuso y dado el tiempo que había pasado no sabía si aún seguirían allí.

–No puedo hacerlo... no sé lo suficiente... tarde años en dominar lo poco que conozco...

Se acerco hasta quedar pegado a ella para dejar que su proximidad la calmara; la necesidad de tocarla hacia que su piel hormiguease como la primera vez que la vio pero no sabía como ayudar con lo que era a todas luces un ataque de ansiedad. Al final se limito a poner una mano bajo su barbilla y besarla cosa que hizo que su mente dejara de divagar y se centrara en él.

No fue como los anteriores besos.

Esta vez ambos no estaban dominados por el instinto y si pendientes del otro así que se adaptaron poco a poco encontrando un ritmo, al hacerlo la necesidad de un mayor contacto llevo a la joven a sujetarse de la túnica masculina mientras las amplias manos se deslizaban sujetándola de la parte trasera de los muslos alzándola de nuevo, cuando pararon para respirar entre jadeos el dragón la saco fuera de esa zona en busca de un lugar infinitamente más cómodo y donde podrían relajarse de manera adecuada.

–Llevamos siglos de guerra -metió la nariz bajo la mandíbula femenina en busca del alocado pulso-, esperar alguno más no supone mucho.

–Pero yo no viviré más allá de un siglo y medio, puede que dos -respondió recordando como eran los ciclos vitales del resto de los Clanes frente a la población civil y su propio Clan(7)-, y eso gracias a que soy un Mago.

Sonrió contra la piel sentándose al fin en el borde del colchón.

–El tirón existe por que cuanto más tiempo pasemos juntos más de mi magia te sostendrá, y por tanto, más tiempo vivirás.

–¿No hay ningún ritual?

–Uno en realidad -puso la mano sobre los glúteos femeninos donde apretó arrancándola un entrecortado grito de sorpresa mientras se sonrojaba un poco más-, e implica que ambos pasemos mucho tiempo solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5) Después se mucho pensarlo he decidido hacer unos cambios conforme a las edades y títulos en el Clan Dragón, para más información os recomiendo visitar mi blog: cuadernorojoescritos punto blogspot punto com.
> 
> (6) Dado que no quiero meterme a crear un nuevo idioma mostraré de esta forma cuando hablan en otro. En que lo hagan vendrá determinado por la escena y los personajes.
> 
> (7) Las explicaciones pertinentes a estos ciclos vitales serán publicadas en mi blog: cuadernorojoescritos punto blogspot punto com.


	7. Capítulo siete

Gran parte de los que estaban en la explanada se quedaron mirándoles al entrar, habían pasado varios días desde que el enfrentamiento detuvo de forma abrupta la celebración y, aunque se les esperaba con impaciencia, las expresiones que verían en sus rostros confirmarían los peores temores de muchos de los que estaban allí; dejo que su pareja y los demás se alejaran en dirección a las escaleras mientras revisaba el lugar en busca de su sobrino, el macho estaba de espaldas a ellos ocupado con el izado de una de las columnas recién restauradas en el sitio que ocupo con anterioridad.

–Cuanto antes tengamos la reunión mejor.

–Lo sé, pero debe saberlo. Él el primero.

Su pareja asintió dándola la razón, ser testigo al igual que ella de la manera en que la situación entre padre e hijo fue degradándose, hasta el punto de terminar afectando a todo el clan, hacía que su reclamación fuera legitima, lastima que los acontecimientos resultaran tan apremiantes como para no permitirles ni quitarse el sudor del viaje.

–No te demores -susurró besándola en la sien.

Se apoyo en su contra, sacando fuerzas de su contacto antes de dirigirse hacia el guerrero recién emparejado.

–Dur...

El macho se giro y no fue necesario decir nada más por que lo adivino gracias a su expresión, su instinto, el mismo que durante mucho tiempo habían ignorado, ayudando a atar cabos sobre la situación a la que iba a enfrentarse el Clan por entero.

–Huyó al sur -el impulso de abrazarle como si volviera a ser una cría fue fuerte pero la rabia solida de sus ojos la mantenía a un par de pasos de él-, podría haber cambiado el rumbo más adelante...

–Eso da igual -dijo cortándola-. No sabe donde esta mi guarida.

Se descubrió soltando todo el aire que sin querer retenía en los pulmones, los dragones solían repartirse los territorios según sus núcleos familiares conociendo, por tanto, donde estaban las guaridas de cada uno de ellos; que Larann no supiera donde estaba ubicada la guarida de su primogénito podía ser una ventaja a la hora de protegerse de la injustificada ira del Anciano.

–De todas formas tenéis que iros cuanto antes, sabe demasiado y sí se une a los dracos... -pero en vez de salir corriendo en busca de su pareja e irse antes de que el sol cayera siguió en el sitio con todo el aspecto de evaluar la situación-. Dijiste que preparaste una guarida -insistió-. Iros.

–No -se aparto de los grupos de trabajo hacia una de las escaleras-, nunca le ha interesado verme muerto y ahora que estoy emparejado ha encontrado la mejor forma de hacerme sufrir. Durante la celebración intento convencer a Doeth de que me repudiara, al no conseguirlo fue cuando la ataco.

–Es posible que tengamos que abandonar la montaña.

–Nunca han atacado este lugar.

–Nunca han contado con los conocimientos de un Anciano -le recordó-, sabe cuando hay menos guerreros, cuantos están aquí para recibir asistencia de Iachau, cuales son los puntos más débiles del lugar...

–Y aún así es el sitio más seguro para Doeth, mi guarida esta cerca de la de Cysgodol y Anialwch pero incluso así son unas horas de vuelo atravesando parte de la cordillera antes de llegar a sus hogares.

Eso la sorprendió, Dur siempre había sido uno de los más solitarios del Clan, en parte por el comportamiento de Larann hacia él y en su mayor medida por mantenerse alejado del Nido y su gente, lo ultimo que esperaba era que hubiera podido formar relaciones que abarcaran algo más que aquellas en las que predominaba el parentesco.

–A menos de que La Sierpe lo decrete, nos quedaremos aquí.

Se marcho dejando a la elfa a los pies de los escalones; entendía su punto de vista, ahora que al fin su mente estaba asegurada no quería que nada cambiara ese hecho, y era gracias a eso que estaba perdiendo una perspectiva conforme a su acogida.

Puede que hubiera sido informada de lo que pasaría con ella una vez entrara a formar parte del Clan, de los instintivos mecanismos del emparejamiento que la llevarían a comportarse de forma extraña para si misma... aquí tenía amigas, gente a la que acudir en caso de que necesitara hablar sobre lo que pasaba. En su guarida estarían ellos dos solos. Sin nadie a quien recurrir a menos de que decidiera emprender un viaje de varios días a caballo.

Durante un momento se apoyo sobre la puerta tras cerrarla pensando en eso ultimo.

Entro en la zona común de sus habitaciones siendo recibido por un moribundo fuego, los cuadernos, libros y pergaminos mantenían un orden nuevo sobre la mesa pero de su pequeña compañera no había ni rastro; por las horas que eran podría haber ido a visitar a su primo y su pareja al inicio del pasillo aunque en ese caso habría dejado alguna nota para que supiera donde encontrarla, un chapoteo resonó y eso explico por que tampoco la había visto en la planta principal. Atravesó el lugar en parte ansioso y por otro lado recriminándose el interrumpir en mitad del baño, paralizándose al bordear la pared que evitaba la vista directa de la pequeña poza de agua caliente.

Doeth estaba sentada en mitad de la bañera natural, los brazos estirados mientras mantenía las manos ahuecadas como si sostuviera algo delicado y precioso.

Los dientes femeninos atraparon el labio inferior en el momento en que la enorme burbuja de agua ondulo como preludio a la escisión que la recorrió, estaban a punto de ser dos burbujas cuando todo se desmorono.

–¡Maldita sea!

La joven no debió tener bastante con las salpicaduras que la burbuja producida por su magia habían ocasionado por que golpeo la superficie del agua antes de girarse con un gesto airoso a la ventana que dominaba el valle.

–Impresionante para tan solo unos días de practica.

La mirada por encima del hombro fue de sorpresa antes de convertirse en una de tristeza.

–Pensé que iba a ser más fácil -levantó los brazos sobre la repisa, se sentía algo cohibida por estar desnuda delante de él aunque por su tensión empezó a tener una sospecha clara del por que estaba allí en realidad.

–Partes con ventaja eso es cierto -dejo las prendas sobre uno de los taburetes antes de meterse en la poza con ella-, muchos de aquí tardamos casi dos semanas en controlar semejante cantidad de agua. Ni hablar de dividirla en dos.

Hizo un sonido de diversión que le animo a aproximarse y recostarse contra la pared donde estaba apoyada.

–¿Han vuelto ya? -la única vez que había buscado consuelo con su presencia fue cuando su padre la ataco, y en este instante tenía la misma expresión que en esa ocasión.

–Sí.

–Y no han traído buenas noticias.

–Forwyn ha sugerido que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Lo cual no era algo que le entusiasmara; muchos estaban intrigados sobre por que no parecían preocupados por los preparativos para el viaje. Incluso La Sierpe la había expresado sus dudas en una de sus múltiples visitas para comprobar como avanzaba con su formación, y dado los motivos que sospechaba, termino aprovechando la situación para convertir cada ocasión en una clase improvisada sobre Draconico.

–Sé lo que pasará cuando estemos en tu guarida -dijo aproximándose, el guerrero no se movió incluso cuando se subió sobre su regazo-, y no me importa.

Conocía lo que era el sexo, o por lo menos lo que era el sexo según las prostitutas del arrabal, que por otro lado no parecía tener nada en común con lo que la esperaba si decidía aceptar la propuesta de algo más que unos besos y caricias esporádicas a lo largo del día.

Por toda respuesta el guerrero hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro y aprovecho para darle un beso bajo la mandíbula, un sordo gruñido resonó, el sonido la alentó a seguir la linea que marcaba el hueso antes de atreverse a dar un ligero mordisco sobre la afeitada barbilla.

El cuerpo masculino se tenso con un nuevo gruñido, envolviéndola las caderas con un brazo pero sin emitir ninguna protesta.

O intento de detenerla.

En vez de seguir besando acaricio la clavícula con la punta de los dedos, para después, aplanar la palma sobre el pesado pulso del corazón antes de estimular con la yema de uno de los dedos el suave disco del pezón; la respiración de su acompañante se engancho al tiempo que la lanzaba una mirada torva.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de dar una sonrisa tímida antes de que se lanzara a por ella, enjaulandola entre los brazos para que no se escapara mientras la besaba haciendo que se recostara contra la oscura piedra volcánica del baño, se trago su suspiro con una nueva sonrisa que le hizo separarse un momento después.

–¿Nadie te ha dicho que no juegues con un Dragón?

–En realidad me recomiendan lo contrario.

Le vio soltar una carcajada ante su atrevimiento, dado el como había sido su vida hasta entonces procuro no destacar en nada que no fueran las posibilidades de sobrevivir así que solo decir esa frase se podía considerar un logro frente a la muralla que siempre había mantenido en alto.

–¿Dur? ¿Doeth?

Un largo y profundo gruñido de contrariedad resonó avisando de que la interrupción no era bienvenida.

–Tenía que haber atrancado la puerta.

-T-I-E-R-R-A-S-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-

Todos en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio cuando termino de hablar, la verdad era dura pero aún estaban a tiempo de evitar un mayor peligro.

–¿De verdad es necesario llegar hasta ese limite?

Suspiro pensando en la retorica de esa pregunta, si no lo fuera, si estuviera segura de que estaban a salvo allí no lo estaría proponiendo, pero para su desgracia el nuevo dragón en caer era un Anciano y eso implicaba que tenía demasiados conocimientos sensibles sobre el Nido.

–Ninguno de nosotros sabemos donde están las guaridas de cada dragón, sí una aproximación de su territorio pero nada más concreto.

–Tiene razón Iachau -soltó el tazón de caldo y miro a la sanadora-, su conocimiento pone en riesgo al Clan entero.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero tu misma sabes lo peligroso que es hacer viajar a las embarazadas -respondió a la elfa mientras tomaba nota de la información de Tywyllwch-. Y estamos hablando de llevar a crías no preparadas a las avanzadillas ¡Lugares de combate!

Lo entendía incluso mejor de lo que la otra mujer podía llegar a creer; con Eira a punto de dar a luz y con el don de Doeth sin estar entrenado sabía que un ataque directo podía acarrear la muerte de ambas Damas, pero permanecer en el Nido podía llevar a la misma situación con la diferencia de que en ese caso morirían muchos más.

–¿Y si nos mudáramos a otra montaña?

Oed sonrió ante la insinuación de Tywyllwch, era una posibilidad que había barajado durante la espera pero para la que no disponían de tiempo.

–El Nido es producto de casi un milenio de trabajo -informó Golau-, no podemos tener algo parecido en meses.

Todos en la mesa tomaron conciencia de que tiempo era la palabra clave, no disponían de el si lo que querían era tener un lugar seguro para aquellos que por un motivo u otro no eran capaces de defenderse.

–No dices nada Tân.

Siete pares de ojos se posaron en el inusualmente meditabundo macho, vale que el resultado de la pelea hubiera sido un duro golpe para el orgullo del guerrero, pero eso no explicaba su actitud.

–Podemos crear una red de Nidos fortificando las avanzadillas -lanzo una mirada a todos, sus compañeros Ancianos y sus parejas así como a La Sierpe, una Antigua por excelencia-. Iachau enseña sanación, Golau historia, Tywyllwch magia, Larann se encargaba de la estrategia mientras que yo lo hago sobre el combate. Lo hacemos todo en el mismo sitio...

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? -si no le conociera desde hacia siglos era fácil pensar que había caído.

–Con rotaciones en las avanzadillas podríamos enseñar a hacer eso mismo en distintos climas y entornos.

–Eso esta muy bien para tener una respuesta mucho más contundente en caso de un nuevo ataque -reconoció Iachau desde su parte de la mesa-, pero no soluciona el problema inmediato que tenemos ahora.

–Sí lo hace -dijo como si todos ellos no fueran capaces de ver la obviedad-, las avanzadillas son pequeños Nidos...

–... rodeados por las guaridas de los nuestros -Forwyn sonrió hilando rápidamente lo que el macho de pelo granate estaba pensando-. No hay que acondicionarlas desde cero, ya hay un trabajo previo.

–Y aquellos que necesiten ayuda para moverse pueden ser llevados de una guarida a otra hasta alcanzar el nuevo Nido, es lento pero el invierno no ha llegado todavía y si es necesario que alguna Dama se quede a resguardo estará bien protegida.

–Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que este Nido debe ser abandonado hasta que el Anciano Larann y su consecuencias sean superadas -la sentencia fue coreada por un asentimiento unánime por parte de todos los presentes-, ahora me gustaría promover a un guerrero para dirigir una de las avanzadillas.

Indicó la puerta de acceso a la cámara, justo bajo el dintel Dur y Doeth, acompañados de una de sus Custodias, esperaban.

–No soy el sustituto de mi padre.

–Todos aquí lo sabemos -era una respuesta más educada de lo que esperaba-, pero eres el adecuado para romper el equilibrio entre los Ancianos aquí presentes.

–Se supone que hay otros dragones más mayores.

Tân sonrío ante esa frase, si había alguna duda sobre la compenetración de la pareja acababa de ser despejada.

–Doeth tiene razón -se recostó en su asiento ignorando la mirada furibunda de la Antigua-, además ellos no estarán disponibles durante una temporada para hacerse cargo de los preparativos en los nuevos Nidos.

El adorable sonrojo le hizo guiñar un ojo como muestra de comprensión.

–Sabes que eso no es un impedimento.

Sonrió sin apartar la mirada de los recién emparejados, nunca lo era pero viendo como la joven había respondido dando voz al resto de los que estaban allí no podía evitar ponerse de su lado; al igual que su padre Dur esa un excelente estratega, capaz de adivinar movimientos tácticos con solo ver moverse a su contrincante, era importante no perder esa capacidad dentro del grupo de gobierno del Clan pero eso jamás podría explicar el por que se le estaba promocionando frente a otros más mayores y experimentados.

A menos de que hubiera un motivo oculto en todo esto.

–¿Acaso quieres...?

–Yo Dur hijo del Anciano Larann y Dama Ifanc reniego de la oferta -se giro parcialmente para irse antes de detenerse-. Dijiste que vosotros os ibais a encargar. Hazlo entonces.

El macho salio sin esperar a su pareja, la energía cargada de ira siguió flotando incluso cuando la joven de ojos verdes se despidió antes de marcharse en busca del guerrero.

–Muchos aquí cometimos el error de no evaluar bien la situación tras la muerte de Ifanc -se levanto con cuidado de no mirar a ninguno de los que estaban allí a los ojos-. No vuelvas a intentar forzar a un hijo para que colabore en acabar con su padre.

Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.


	8. Capítulo ocho

Sonrió al ver el patético intento que hizo el mago por no parecer sorprendido, muy posiblemente era la primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien del Clan Dragón y las emociones se notaban en sus jóvenes rasgos tanto como la avaricia en lo que le rodeaba; grandes sillones mullidos, estanterías abarrotadas con raros libros encuadernados con piedras semipreciosas y cierres metálicos, velas aromáticas, colgaduras de seda o rico terciopelo... Era el indicado para sus planes.

–Vengo a traer la noticia de que un miembro de tu clan se ha unido al clan Dragón.

–Otro más -dijo con un rictus de desagrado-. Muchas veces cuesta distinguiros de un dragón real gracias a esa codiciosa costumbre de arrebatar miembros a otros clanes.

Lanzo una mirada evidente a la habitación que termino en su anfitrión, este le miró altivo, casi retándole a decir algo.

Cosa que hizo, pero no sobre lo que esperaba.

–Se trata de Doeth Pwêr -la mirada ansiosa que recibió le indico que iba por buen camino-. No esta en ninguno de los archivos de las Torres pero es un...

–¿Están seguros?

–Ella misma se identifico como tal -ratifico.

Uno de los indices empezó a moverse con nerviosismo sobre el delgado bíceps, algo estaba calculándose en la cabeza del mago y no tenía que ver con actualizar los archivos de su Clan.

–Muchas gracias por tu información -el tono meloso le indico que su plan ya estaba siendo puesto en marcha-, hablaré con mis colegas para que estén informados también.

Se despidió con un asentimiento, el mago tenía toda la información necesaria y sabía que con ella haría mucho daño a su descendiente puesto que, aunque La Sierpe había buscado tutores para que la Dama pudiera eludir la formación tradicional de los magos, estos requerirían que ella pasara al menos un par de años en una de las Torres para certificar que su poder estaba debidamente encauzado. Lo cual podía ser fatal para el vinculo que aún estaba por forjarse entre la pareja. Si evitaba eso, que se asentaran y empezaran a conocerse en profundidad ese bastardo que tenía por hijo estaría muerto en cuestión de meses.

Y ella sería convertida en aquello para lo que había nacido en realidad, un arma para destruir.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la opulenta mansión extendió las alas, ahora solo quedaba destruir el nido de intrigantes que era su antiguo Clan.


End file.
